And it Made All the Difference
by Silverythm
Summary: AU, Shindo Hikaru was the star dancer of Tokyo Dance School but when she meets one energetic Go obsessed ghost, she finds a whole new world.
1. And so we meet

Author's note: Yes, this is my attempt at a "Hikaru is a girl!" story. Please remember that some time lines and events are different. This is an AU after all. And by and by, I don't intend to use a lot of Japanese words here; just maybe one or two when it fits. Thanks.

Disclaimer: As if I'd ever own any thing as awesome as Hikaru no Go. I can't even draw stick figures.

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

* * *

And so we meet 

"Ahhh…Ahhh… Ahhh Choo!" sneezed Hikaru, causing another cloud of dust to rise up in her face. "Moi, why is this place so dusty?!"

It was a typical Sunday afternoon. The sun was shinning, the birds were singing and everyone was outside having fun; everyone except one Shindo Hikaru. Hikaru was cleaning her grandfather's shed for money; money that she was going to use to buy her beloved cousin his birthday present.

'_How am I going to finish clearing this mess by today?_' Hikaru dipped her dust-blacked cloth into the pail of water beside her before walking over to her grandfather's goban. '_Whoa. This thing must be ancient. I wonder who…_' Hikaru gasped in shock when she looked more carefully at the dark splats on the goban. "It's blood. It's someone's blood! Why would Grandpa keep such a thing?"

_Can you see it child? Can you?_

Hikaru stumbled backwards in alarm, knocking over the pail of watery dust; spilling everything. There in front of her was a woman. A really beautiful woman with long flowing hair and piercing eyes dressed in some kind of puffy white robe and a tall black hat.

"Hikaru! Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?" called Hikaru's grandfather from the yard. He had heard the sound of the pail falling over and feared that Hikaru was hurt.

_Can you hear me? You can hear me can't you?_

The woman took one step towards Hikaru. Hikaru scrambled backwards in an attempt to get away from her. "I don't know who you are or how you got here but you better leave now." Hikaru tried to be brave and keep the tremble out of her voice.

_I've finally found someone after waiting for so long. I thank the heavens that I may now, once more, return to the world of the living._

A bright light enveloped the both of them, and Shindo Hikaru knew no more.

* * *

Next morning in Hikaru's room 

Hikaru gingerly opened her eyes. The world was blurry. She blinked a few more times and everything came into focus.

"AHHH! What the! Who the! Don't do that!" Hikaru had received the fright of her life. There before her when she awoke, less than three inches from her face, was the face of the long haired woman. In her shock, Hikaru had thrown herself off the bed and through the woman.

"What. How. Wait. Stop. Who are you? Why are you in my room? And did I just fall through you?!" Rubbing her injured bum, Hikaru tried to sort out her disorganized thoughts.

"Hikaru! Are you alright?" called her mum from downstairs.

"Why do I get a sense of déjà vu? I'm fine mum!" mumbled Hikaru before yelling to her mother downstairs. "So, who are you again?"

_My name is Fujiwara no Sai. I taught the emperor Go at the capital during the Heian period. Day after day, I played Go and was very happy. However the emperor had another tutor of Go who one day declared to the emperor that only one tutor was necessary. We were to play a match and the victor was to continue as the tutor. _

"What happened?"

_The match proceeded evenly. It really was unbelievable that out of the many men in the court, I was the only one who noticed it. A white stone was mixed into his goke. And when his moment of chance came up, he placed that stone into his own agehama. _

"Goke? Agehama?"

_A goke is the bowl to hold the go stones and an agehama is the container to hold captured stones._

"So he cheated then?"

_When I was about to reveal his disgraceful act, he accused me of cheating before the whole court. I was so distraught that I lost focus and hence lost the game. With a charge of cheating, I was expelled from the capital. Without my livelihood, I found no reason to live. Two days later, I drowned myself._

'You killed yourself over a board game?' Hikaru stared in wonderment at the person before her. She simply couldn't understand how anyone could kill himself over a game. Yet looking into Sai's eyes, she saw the raw passion that burned like wildfire. 'It's the same look, the same feeling I get with dance. Go is his life; just as is mine.'

_Yet despite my death, I still wanted to play go. Unable to seek solace, my spirit possessed a Go board. After waiting for a long time, I heard the voice of a boy. His name was Tora-jirou. Tora-jirou changed his name to Shuusaku and later, he became Honinbou Shuusaku. However, at the tender age of 34, he fell victim to the plague and one night, he died. _

"Are those his blood stains on the goban then?"

_Hai._

A heavy silence fell between them as one gazed into the past with clouded eyes and the other out the window to the cloudless blue skies.

"Hikaru! Are you ready for school yet?"

Both heads turned towards the door. There stood Hikaru's mother, looking down at her daughter with a questioning gaze.

"Hikaru, what are you doing on the floor?"

"I'm err… I…" glancing between Sai and her mother, Hikaru realized that her mother could not see Sai. "I'm err… looking for my…hair clip! Yeah! My hair-clip dropped here earlier when I rolled out of bed so yeah."

"Well alright but hurry up or you'll be late for school."

* * *

On the way to school 

Hikaru glanced at the woman beside her before facing the sidewalk again. 'Alright Hikaru,' she thought to herself, 'let's see what we know about her. She's a thousand year old ghost who is obsessed by Go and is for some reason stuck with me.'

"Why are you still here? I mean it's been a thousand years right, so why haven't you passed on?"

_I am still here because I have yet to obtain the Hand of God._

"I see. So you are still here because you wish to play Go. But you're a ghost; how are you going to play go without the ability to touch things?"

_I am hopeful that you will allow me to play go through you._

"You are going to posses me?!"

_No, I hope that you will let me play go by helping my set down the stones where instructed. _

"I… can't you just posses someone else? I'm quite busy, I don't think I'll have the time to play Go for you."

Hikaru jumped back in shock when Sai suddenly collapsed before her, crying sorrowfully. "Don't cry Sai-san, please don't cry. Alright, alright, I'll play go for you but only sometimes alright?" If Hikaru had one weakness, it was crying. She could be as stubborn as an ass, but cry and she would give in.

_Really? You would do that for me?_

"Yes but please don't cry again."

Recess

"So, let's see what we can find about Go neh?" Hikaru typed in "Igo" onto the search engine of the internet on her school's library computers.

_Neh! Neh, Hikaru, what is this box?_

'_It's a computer eh… how do I explain this. It's like a really big calculator that can do a lot more complicated stuff._'

_Calculator?_

'_Yeah you know, a calculator. Like an… abacus! That's right. It's like a really fast abacus. Here we go, Igo…'_

The two companions spent the rest of the recess in the library. During which Sai learnt about the new Komi rule while Hikaru learnt the general rules of Go. They also discovered NetGo and upon checking out the local go salons, Hikaru found one that was near her dance school.

'_Hey Sai,_' thought Hikaru as she pushed in the chair, '_I may not be able to let you play go today because I have dance after school and it ends quite late so, maybe tomorrow? You've waited over a thousand years, one more day is alright right?'_

_Hai, it's fine._

After all, what could one day compare to a thousand?

* * *

Author's note: Well, that's done. Hope it wasn't too bad. Review please! It helps me improve. And feel free to point out my mistakes to me. Thanks! 


	2. Inequalities

Author's note: Thanks everyone for your reviews. I really appreciated it. As I said in the previous chapter, some stuff may stray from canon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go in anyway or form because I cannot draw anything but smileys.

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

* * *

Chapter 2: Inequalities 

It was Tuesday now, two days since two vastly different souls met in one very dusty shed. Finally, Sai would play Go for the first time in centuries.

_Neh Hikaru, are we going to play Go now? _Sai was anxious to play Go. Yesterday Hikaru had promised to bring him to play go and he couldn't wait to figuratively pick up a Go stone again after over a hundred years of waiting.

'_Yep. Just hang on a second though, I have to go try on my costumes for this weekend's dance recital then we'll head to the Go salon. I'm sorry I can't help you play Go too often this week because I'll be busy doing late minute rehearsals for this weekend. You don't mind do you? I promise I'll make it up to you afterwards. Really, I swear.' _

_Hai Hikaru-chan, I don't mind as long we play lots of Go afterwards._

'_Sure. Well, here we are, Tokyo Dance School my favorite place in the world.'_

Sai looked up at the tall shiny building. There, tall looming and in black was the dance school logo and the words 'Tokyo Dance School'. Walking through the corridors of the dance school, Sai stared in wonder at the ballerinas and their costumes.

_Neh Hikaru_, asked Sai, pulling on Hikaru's arm _what are they wearing_? Sai was pointing to the tutus of the ballerinas.

'_They're tutus_,' explained Hikaru. '_Tutus are a form of costume worn by the ballerinas. Nothing special really, why_?' Hikaru didn't get why Sai would find something as common as a ballerina's tutu interesting. She had forgotten that things in her era and things in Sai's era were different.

_But Hikaru! How can they wear such revealing clothes? Do all women in this era dress in such a scandalous manner?!_ Sai wasn't used to seeing such tight fitting clothing on a woman. In his time, such manner of dressing was forbidden and disgraceful.

Hikaru was puzzled by the implications of Sai's outburst. '_All women? This era? Why Sai, you speak as though you're not a woman yourself. And as for their outfit, like I said, it's a costume so only the dancer's wear it. Most women dress more modestly except for some youths but that…'_

_But I'm not a woman Hikaru-chan_. Sai cut in_, I'm a man. I was the third son of my revered father, Fujiwara no Kai, before my death._

'_Son? Son?'_ Hikaru stopped short in her explanation of this era's fashion trends. Her brain had just processed Sai's words, thoughts, whatever. '_So all this time when I thought you were female, you were actually a guy?! But how can that be? You're so feminine; more so than me!'_

Sai wasn't sure if he should accept Hikaru's words as a compliment or not. Thankfully, he did not have to reply her as they had reached the costume department which was at the end of the corridor.

"Tanaka-san, are you in there? May I come in?" called Hikaru as she knocked on the door. Hearing the affirmative from the other side, she turned the door knob and stepped in, almost forgetting to hold the door open for Sai.

"Here Hikaru, go try it on first."

While Hikaru was changing behind the screen, Sai took a good look at his surroundings. Standing at the door of the costume room, Sai was amazed at the sheer number of colorful costumes decorating the place. The costume room was L-shape. Long rows of costume laden clothes rack lined the longer part of the room. A large table, two sewing machines and one changing screen occupied the shorter part of the L-shaped room.

"I'm done!"

Sai turned to look at Hikaru who had just stepped out from behind the screens. Hikaru was now decked up in a simple yet elegant pale blue dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress which had a skirt that flared at her hips. The dress was decorated with small light blue and white beads; sewn in a pattern of swirls. Sai was impressed at how graceful Hikaru now looked. But before he could say anything to her, Hikaru was once again behind the changing screen trying on another costume.

The pattern repeated itself quite a few time until Sai got quite bored of seeing Hikaru step out in something new, get poked with pins before stepping back to change into something else. Sai wanted to play Go and he wanted to play Go now.

_Hikaru! When are we going to play Go! You promised!_ whined Sai.

'_Soon, soon, just hang on a second.'_

_But you said that before we came in one hour ago! _

"Well, I'm done! Thanks Tanaka-san! I'll see you tomorrow." _'Let's go Sai. Sorry for making you wait so long._' With a wave to Tanaka-san, Hikaru exited the costume room with Sai.

* * *

At Touya's Saloon 

"Welcome! Is it your first time here?"

"Yeah, it is" Hikaru replied the cashier, not even looking at her because she was too busy staring at the large mass of old people in the saloon.

"Well, just write your name here, and indicate how strong you are."

Hikaru took the clipboard from the lady and looked at it. "How strong am I? I'm not really sure. Does it matter?"

"Well, not really I suppose."

"So, can I go play then?" Hikaru had finished writing her name on the clipboard and Sai's urging pokes were starting to get annoying.

"Sure, but you have to pay a fee of 500 yen."

Grumbling, Hikaru grudgingly took out her wallet and passed the money to the cashier. Glancing around the room once more, Hikaru spotted a kid alone in the darkened area of the saloon. Gathering her courage, she walked up to the kid.

"Hey, care to play?" asked Hikaru gesturing to the goban.

The kid looked up from the goban and stood up.

'_Whoa, pretty. I like her eyes. Wait. Stop. Better check properly, don't want to make another Sai gender mistake._'

"Hello, my name is Touya Akira, what's yours?"

"I'm Shindo Hikaru." '_Akira, that's a guy's name right? Neh Sai, is Touya-san a boy or girl?'_

"So, how strong are you?" Touya asked as he took off the cover of his goke to be the agehama.

_Touya-kun is definitely a boy Hikaru-chan_. Sai replied Hikaru, smiling at Hikaru's repeated gender mistake.

'_Touya-san's a boy? Wah! That's so unfair! Why does he get nicer eyes and hair. He's a guy! He doesn't even need it!_' Hikaru pouted mentally. While not being a very vain girl, Hikaru was still girl enough to get jealous of Touya Akira's shapely bright green eyes and silky straight hair.

"Ano, are you alright?" Akira was getting a little freaked out by the girl in front of him. She had yet to reply him and was still staring at him. It was a little disturbing in more ways than one. Akira had never really been subjected to a girl's scrutiny before and having now experienced it, he was glad that most of the girls he knew found him too boring to be worth their attention.

Hikaru snapped out from her little mental digression and pulled out the chair to sit down. As she was removing the cover of the goke, she stopped when she saw a small sparkling droplet of water fall from somewhere above her. Looking up, she saw Sai holding up his fan to his face, tears trickling down from his glossy eyes. '_Sai. Are you really that happy?_' Hikaru thought to herself. She was moved by his tears. She could feel the pure joy radiating from him. It was as though he was so overflowing with joy, that each tear that fell from his eyes was pure liquefied joy.

"So, how strong are you?" Hikaru's thoughts were once again interrupted by one Touya Akira.

"I'm not sure really," Hikaru answered truthfully. "I think I'm pretty strong though."

"You're not sure? Why don't you place down some stones for a handicap then?"

Thinking really hard so as to not let Sai get insulted and so as to not insult Touya, Hikaru finally came up with a logical reason for her to not put down a handicap. "Er… well, you see, when I said I wasn't sure how strong I am, I meant that I don't know if I would be considered strong by **your** standards because strength **is** relative after all. So maybe we should just play one even game first so as to properly measure my strength by your standards!" Hikaru was quite proud of herself for coming up with such a good excuse so fast.

After hearing such reasoning, Akira was still a little apprehensive but he gave in. "Okay then, go ahead and start."

"Excuse me if I may be a little slow," Hikaru picked up a stone. _'Sai?_'

_17-4, upper right corner, kumoku_ was the response she received.

Holding the stone between, her middle finger and her thumb, Hikaru placed the stone on the instructed intersection point. Touya watched as she placed down the stone. '_That's not how beginners hold a stone. Neither is it the way we professionals hold the stone._'

Indeed it wasn't the way either parties would hold the stone. Hikaru was holding the stone the same way a ballerina is trained to hold her fingers. To curl the fingers in such a way that the thumb and middle finger almost meet. Hikaru was subconsciously making use of her dance training that she received when she had first started ballet.

As the game proceeded, Akira thought less on Hikaru's chosen method of holding the stone and more on the game unraveling before him. Having read the general rules and objectives of the game the day before in her school's library, Hikaru could more or less follow the game; not that she understood the subtle movements and underlying currents involved in the complex game of Go. She didn't understand the reason for putting down a specific stone in a specific spot at a specific time, but she could still make out that both Touya-san and Sai were battling for the cluster in the corner and that Touya-san had some kind of hold on the centre of the board.

* * *

_The game is over, thank you for the game_. Sai bowed to Akira in acknowledgement of his strength. Hikaru, having never played anyone else decided to just copy Sai's actions lest she offended Touya-san. "Thank you for the game Touya-san." 

"So, who won?" Hikaru asked, not realizing that she had voiced her question meant only for Sai.

"I did." _I did_.

Both Sai and Touya answered her at the same time.

"Eh?! Are you sure?" Hikaru was puzzled on how the both of them could win at the same time.

"I have 71 moku and you have 74 moku. With the Komi rule of 5.5 points, ultimately, the score is 71 – 68.5 so I win by about 2 to 3 moku," explained Akira who was disturbed by the fact that his opponent could be so strong and yet not able to discern who had won.

_'That's right! The komi rule! We read about that yesterday didn't we Sai?_'

_Hai, we did but I had forgotten. _

Checking her watch, Hikaru discovered that she had to leave soon, if not, she would miss her curfew and get grounded. "Well, congratulations on winning Touya-san. I have to go now, goodbye."

As she got up and turned to leave, she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"Wait! Who are you! How can you be so strong and yet not able to tell who won?" Akira's thoughts were a mess. Never before had he been confronted by a kid his age who could play so well. If it were not for the Komi rule, he would have lost.

"Eh heh heh," Hikaru shrugged sheepishly. "Sai for- I mean I, **I** forgot about the Komi rule. Well, I really have to go now, nice meeting you Touya-san. Bye bye!" And with a tug of her arm, a bow and a turn, Hikaru ran out of the saloon with Sai in tow; but not before waving goodbye to the cashier with a smile.

* * *

'Well Sai, enjoyed your game?' 

Hai! Hai! Thank you Hikaru!

'You're welcome but we better hurry home if not **I'm** going to get grounded then **you**can't play Go until **I'm** let off.'

And with that, the two unlikely companions hurried home; unknowingly leaving behind one very shocked Go saloon and one super distraught kid by the name of Touya Akira.

* * *

Author's Note: Firstly, I would like to thank my reviewers. Your nice reviews have made me one very happy author. 

**To "Sage",** I'm not a 'new' writer per say but I just don't write very often. At least, not often enough to improve. Yes, things may not be all that different yet, but it's just the start after all. Things will start straying soon enough.

To my readers, please review and if anyone would like to be my beta, I would greatly appreciate it. As before, please feel free to point out my mistakes and recommend me some other better alternatives.


	3. I Got Rhythm

Author's note: I would like to send my love to everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much, your reviews were much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I have discovered that I can draw something better than smilies. I can draw hearts; but that does not mean I'm any closer to drawing stick figures and such nice anime like Hikaru no Go. That's means there's no way that someone like me could possibly own Hikaru no Go.

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

* * *

Chapter 3: I've Got Rhythm 

"Ahhh! I'm so nervous! What if I screw up! What if I screw up! AHHH!"

It was Saturday, the day of the concert and Hikaru was hyperventilating.

"Relax Hikaru! You'll do fine! I mean, come on! You've performing since you were eight! That's four years Hikaru! Four years of experience! You'll do fine! Just like you always do!"

Hikaru's best friend, Aki Takashi, was once more trying to make Hikaru calm down. It was an age old routine between them, every time there was a concert, Hikaru would freak out in the changing/waiting room about one hour before the concert and Aki would spend her time trying to calm Hikaru down. This resulting in none of them getting their make up done on time and hence freaking out for real as they scramble to do their make up before running to the back of the stage.

But this year, Aki was prepared. She had done both her make up and Hikaru's make up for her **before** Hikaru's timely hour of freaking out. Now, all she had to do was make sure that Hikaru did not ruin her make up while freaking out.

"Hikaru! Shut up and sit down. NOW!" Hikaru obeyed in an instant. "Now, you Hikaru are the best twelve year old dancer in this whole school and you know it. You know it, I know it, our classmates know it. They have faith in you, I have faith in you and you, you must have faith in yourself. Now I want you to take a deep breath, exhale, sit down and don't mess up your make up or I will come after you. Clear?"

Hikaru nodded mutely.

"But what if I miss a step! Or what if I twist my ankle! Or fall off the stage! Or. Or." Hikaru couldn't help herself. Despite having been performing for a long time, she still got the rabid bats in her stomach. Yes bats, not butterflies. Butterflies were too docile to describe what Hikaru was feeling right now.

"Hikaru, if you don't shut up, I am going to slap you." Aki and Hikaru were friends for too long to even think about formalities. "So, how's Akari? I haven't seen her in quite a while." Aki knew it was a lame attempt to change the subject and keep Hikaru's mind off the performance, but she was desperate.

"Huh, oh, she's good."

Hikaru feel into silence after that but her mind was not on Akari, no her mind was on Sai. '_I wonder how Sai is doing. He should be on his way here by now_.' Hikaru had decided to leave Sai at home after the first day of rehearsals.

* * *

Flash back, Wednesday 

"Hikaru! There you are! Where have you been? Go and get your costumes and change."

Hikaru found herself being ushered by Mizuki-Sensei upon entering the theatre building of the dance school. Mizuki-Sensei was the head dance instructor of the dance school and Hikaru had been learning from her since day one. She really respected Mizuki-Sensei.

"No need, Mizuki-Sensei. Come on Hikaru, I've got your costumes right here."

"Thanks Aki-chan." 'Come on Sai, you don't want to get lost.'

Upon entering the changing room, Hikaru dumped her stuff in the corner with Aki's stuff and picked up her first costume. Turning towards the wall, Hikaru kicked off her sneakers and started to pull her shirt over her head.

Hikaru! What are you doing! Sai was shocked that Hikaru would be so bold as to change in front of him.

'_Sai! You're still here?! Man, I've got to get used to you. Get out Sai; you can't enter the changing room!_'

But Hikaru, where am I supposed to go!

'_Just stand outside and wait for me okay?_' Hikaru replied Sai, gesturing towards the door with her head.

Sai agreed and turned to leave. However, he got the shock of his not-so-alive-life when he saw all the other girls doing the exact same thing Hikaru was about to do before he had stopped her. They were changing. Being a perfect gentleman of his era and having never experienced such a thing, Sai fainted with a thud.

Hikaru heard the thud and turned to see Sai sprawled across the floor. '_I don't have time for this!_' Hikaru nudged Sai with her toe in an attempt to wake him up. '_Sai. Sai_.' "Sai!"

The whole room went silent and everyone turned to stare at her. Hikaru blushed a deep red in embarrassment, she mumbled out some weak excused and waved off the attention. Giving Sai one hard kick, she finally got Sai to wake up. Thankfully for Sai, the room was almost empty now and all the girls were done changing.

'_Come on Sai, I'm late enough as is it because of you._' Not sparing him a second glance, Hikaru ran out of the room and towards the back of the stage. '_Okay Sai, go and sit anywhere in the auditorium._' Hikaru briefly pointed towards the seats from the stage before leaving Sai to himself.

Sai was really excited to see Hikaru's item. The first item they were performing was a tap dance item. Sai had never seen a tap dance before; the only form of dance he was familiar with was the traditional one that the emperor's entertainers would perform on special occasions in the court.

When Sai first saw the dance he was astounded. The dancers were really good. All their movements were precise and in time. It was as though they moved as one. Sai especially liked the rhythmic clicking sounds their shoes made every time their feet touched the stage floor. Sai also liked the lights and was really curious about how they changed color. What Sai didn't like, was the scandalous costumes, he had still not gotten used to them, and the rhythmic clicking sound that stayed in his head for a long time after the performance.

For the first two hours, Sai enjoyed watching Hikaru perform on stage but by the time five hours had passed, he had grown tired. Admittedly he had done nothing but watch them dance but still, Sai was exhausted and bored to the bone. By now, he had seen all the items at least three times.

On the way home, Sai had informed Hikaru on his opinion of everything from the dances to the costumes to the lighting. To all that, Hikaru just nodded for she was pretty exhausted herself. Out of the twelve items they were performing, Hikaru was in eight of them, one of which was her duet with Aki. Yet when Sai timidly told Hikaru that he was bored that afternoon, Hikaru decided to take a detour to the bookstore for Sai. There, she bought a book entitled 'Go thought the Ages' and when she got home, she cut up the book and hung up its pages along her wall. Then she informed Sai that he could go and read them at his leisure instead of coming with her to her rehearsals. Sai had, of course, thanked her before promising that to attend her concert with her parents by slipping into their car and standing at the back of the hall.

* * *

Tokyo Dance School, Concert Hall Lobby 

Akira sighed inwardly in boredom. He really wished that he didn't have to be here. He would so much rather be at home playing Go with his father or thinking about the game from the Go saloon; the Shindo game he called it. It was the only game that had been haunting his mind the past week. Ever since that fated Tuesday afternoon, Touya had spent every day after school at the saloon, recreating the game, waiting for Shindo to come back. Even the thought of the cargo-pants, polo-tee's youth made his blood rush in excitement. He wanted to play her again. Her, Shindo Hikaru.

But no, if there was one thing that the Touya family had to do without fail, it was to attend the annual Tokyo Dance School Charity Concert. His mother was the chairperson of one of the benefiting charities and so it was necessary for her to attend. It was considered compulsory for both Akira and his father to attend the concert because attending the concert was close to the only thing his mother ever asked from the both of them. All these years, his mother had whole-heartedly supported both him and his father in their pursuit for Go. Attending the concert was a small way for him and his father to show her their appreciation.

"Come Akira, let us go be seated." His mother was calling.

Giving out one last sigh, Akira pushed off the pillar he was leaning on and walked towards his parents. Despite all this, he was still thinking of only one thing.

* * *

Backstage 

"Shindo Hikaru! Just what are you doing!" Aki cried out in exasperation.

"I can't find my shoes!"

"Did you check under your cargos?"

"Found them! Thanks Aki"

Aki could only roll her eyes. Trust Hikaru to do this kind of thing when they were only five minutes from the first item. Hikaru may have been the best dancer in their dance class and standard but Hikaru was also the most irresponsible one of them all. She constantly lost her things and was almost always late; but still, Aki envied Hikaru's natural grace.

The both of them walked to the side curtains, careful not to make a sound. Refusing to look at Mizuki-sensei so as to avoid her predictable disapproving glare, they looked to the crowd.

'_Wow, there's so many people tonight. I hope I don't screw up_.'

But all thoughts of messing up fled her mind the moment the music started. Hikaru lost herself in the rhythm of the beats, a smile gracing her face as she went along with the practiced motions of the dance. Hikaru was in her element. In what seemed like a second, the three minute, forty-five second item was over and Hikaru was behind stage again rushing to change her outfit. In less than the two minutes it took for the emcee to talk about the previous item and introduce the next one, Hikaru was changed and ready to go back on stage.

The second item was a fun jazz piece to the song 'Jumping East of Java' while the third performance was a traditional Chinese dance piece with umbrellas as props. The fourth piece was a contemporary modern dance piece that Hikaru had absolutely no part in. The fifth piece was a classical ballet piece which Aki was a part of but not Hikaru. The sixth piece before intermission was the award-winning piece which won first in the national inter-school's dance competition. It was a fast paced piece performed to Maksim's version of 'Grieg's Piano Concerto in A minor'. So far, Hikaru was feeling quite pleased with herself for not messing up and for nailing each routine with precision.

* * *

Outside the Auditorium, Intermission 

Akira heaved another sigh. '_I must be going crazy. For a moment in there I thought I saw Shindo Hikaru. Shindo Hikaru, will you be my rival? Alright, I should really stop thinking about her before people think I'm crazy. Honestly, as though Shindo would be in a place like this_.' Exhaling one long breathe, Akira walked back into the Auditorium and picked up the program that his mother left on her seat. Reading through the foreword from the Dance School's principal and the foreword from the Guest-of-Honor, the Minister of Youth, Sports and the Arts, Akira browsed though the introductory comments on the various item; skipping the long lists of the dancer's names.

Looking at the program, Akira never paid attention to the dimming of the lights and the hustle and bustle of people walking back to their seats. Straining his eyes to read in the semi-darkness, he could barely make out the title of the first item after intermission. 'Come Fly With Me, A fun jazz piece that takes you along on a journey away from now. Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away. Performed by Takashi Aki and Shindo Hikaru.'

Akira reread the line again, not once glancing at the stage. '_Performed by Shindo Hikaru. Shindo Hikaru!_' "Shindo Hikaru! You!" By then, Akira had looked up to see Hikaru and Aki on stage half-way though their performance.

* * *

Backstage, Intermission 

"Oh my, oh my, oh my. Our duet is next. Next! Only two of us on stage. By ourselves! Ah… that means everyone is going to see me! Ok, can't freak out now, can't freak out now." Hikaru was hyperventilating again. Yet it was to be expected because this was only her third time performing an item where she was not lost in the mass of the other dancers.

"Hikaru, just relax. You're good and you know it. You'll be fine."

"Places! Good luck Hikaru, Aki."

Hikaru took another deep breath as she felt more than saw the curtains rise, slowly letting more and more light shine upon them. The music started, Hikaru looked up, determined to do well. Hikaru went though the motions as she had practiced many times before in the studio. Hikaru did a split, swung her left leg over her right, turned and rose from the floor. She threw her arms up before bringing them back down to do several half-turns across the stage. Images flashed before her eyes. Screen, audience, screen, audience, screen, audience, scree-

"Shindo Hikaru! You!"

A shout rang across the auditorium. Hikaru having heard her name being called, lost her concentration and in her half-turn to see where the voice was coming from, she twisted her ankle and collapsed. Unfortunately for her, by the time she had moved across the stage, she had come near the edge of it and thus while collapsing, fell of the stage. The last thing she saw before her face became friends with the floor; was the face of one really good looking Touya Akira in a dark green suit and tie.

All around her, gasps of shock could be heard.

'_This is just not my day_.'

* * *

Author's note: Once again, calling for a beta. Thank you to my reviewers again, like before, constructive criticism is much welcomed. 


	4. It begins

Author's note: Thank you so much to all my reviewers, your reviews and encouragement are what spur me on to write more.

Disclaimer: I can draw the picture of a Go stone on Microsoft Word! But there's no way I could haven drawn Hikaru no Go, much less own it.

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

* * *

Chapter 4: It begins 

The whole hall watched as a shout of "Shindo Hikaru! You!" rang though the auditorium, they watched as the named Shindo Hikaru turned; skirt flaring, and hair flying. They continued watching as the dancer twisted her ankle, collapsing in an awkward manner. They watched as the now injured dancer fell off stage in her descend. And they watched with gasps in their mouths as she got up close and personal with the carpeted floor.

They watched. They watched.

"Excuse me! Can somebody help me please! I can't get up! Help!"

Immediately the people of the front row rushed forward to help her onto her uninjured foot. Holding on to the stage for support, Hikaru scanned the audience to see her family, Sai and Touya's family making their way to her post-haste. Looking around once more, Hikaru could see Mizuki-Sensei and Aki running towards her with the first aid kit.

"Hikaru! You poor dear, are you alright?" Mizuki-Sensei fussed. "Don't worry about the concert darling, you just go and get better. We'll get one of the older girls to fill you in."

"Thanks Mizuki-Sensei. Thanks to you too Aki but you really don't have to do this. Go back and dance, the show must go on." Hikaru smiled down at Aki who had helped her into the seat nearest to her and was now helping to bandage her leg. "Ow!"

Aki had slapped Hikaru's injured leg. "Honestly Hikaru. We're friends, we help each other. Stupid girl."

_Oh Hikaru! Are you feeling alright? Is it pain? Does it hurt very badly?_

"Oh my baby! Hikaru are you okay?"

Hikaru turned in her seat to greet her mother and Sai. "I'm fine mum. Hey dad, did you two enjoy the show?" '_Hello to you too Sai, and yes, it hurts really badly.'_

"Come Hikaru; let's get you to the hospital."

With that, Hikaru's father picked her up and started walking out of the auditorium. Hikaru wrapped her arms around her father's neck and grimaced as another wave of pain shot up her leg.

* * *

Outside the Concert Hall 

"Wait!"

Mitsuko, Masao, Sai and Hikaru turned around at the call.

There with one hand outstretched as if in an attempt to catch them was a nicely dressed woman. Behind her were a tall and stern-looking man and a young boy. Hikaru recognized the boy. '_Touya-san! I didn't expect him to be here. That must be his dad and his mom. Wow, she's really pretty. Now I know where he gets his looks from. What do you think Sai?'_

_Yes, I agree. He definitely gets his looks from his mother; but his father, that man. He is the Touya-Meijin. I want to play that man. Let me play Go with him Hikaru._

'_Touya-Meijin? What's that? Why is he so special Sai?'_

_Touya-Meijin is currently the best Go professional in Japan Hikaru-chan. They say that he is the man closest to achieving the Hand-of-God. I read it in the book you bought for me. _

'_I see; I wonder why they told us to wait.'_

The Shindo family watched as the woman, the man and the boy approached them.

"Oh, I know how you are, you're Touya Akiko! I love the work your charity does for the less privileged children!" Hikaru's mum was an avid supporter of Touya Akiko's charity.

"Yes, thank you. As you have said, I am Touya Akiko; this is my husband Koyo and my son, Akira. My son would like to sincerely apologize to your daughter. Isn't that right Akira?" Touya Akiko was glaring at her son, angry at him for ruining the dance and making to poor girl fall.

Akira felt a push on his shoulder. Looking back at his father, he gulped as he saw the disappointment and disapproval in his father's eyes. Turning back to the kind looking lady he now knew was Shindo's mother, Akira gave a bow. "Gomen nasai Shindo-san, I did not mean to shout and distract your daughter. I did not wish for her to get injured either."

"Thank you child, fret not, it was no harm done-"

'_No harm done; my foot. Stupid Touya. Making me fall. If I cannot dance ever again because of him I will skin him alive and hang him from the top of the school flagpole. Che. No harm done indeed.'_

_Hikaru! You must not think like that. Revenge does not become you._ Sai was appalled to hear Hikaru thinking about such violent things. A lady does not partake in violence.

'_Humph!'_

"- there is my daughter if you wish to apologize."

Akira turned to see Hikaru carried by her father, bridal style with her arms still around his neck. He gulped when he looked into Hikaru's eyes. If looks could kill, Akira would probably be a bubbling mess of goo. Looking at her now, Akira was ashamed to have been the one who caused her to fall. In his defense, he did not intend for this to happen. He was merely shocked that his rival, Shindo Hikaru, was a dancer!

He most certainly did not expect the skilled Go player he had met in his father's Go saloon to be a dancer. Firstly, she did not look like a dancer, dressed casually in a baggy light grey polo-tee and black cargos, Shindo had looked like some kind of tom-boy; and to his knowledge, tom-boys did not dance. Secondly, Shindo was the strongest player his age that he had ever met. He had expected that someone as skilled as Shindo would have, like him, spent every moment of everyday practicing her Go. Yet to think that Shindo had the time to dance, perform and play Go, it was, mind-blowing and difficult to accept.

"Gomen nasai Shindo-san. I did not mean to make fall because of my thoughtless actions. I hope that you will forgive me."

Hikaru really wanted to say no. The temptation was tremendous. She really wanted to shout at him. To scold him about how he didn't have manners and how she hated him for doing this to her. For ruining the concert. For making her unable to perform. For flushing all the hours she had put in practicing for the dance down the drain. But no, she couldn't. To do so would shame her family.

"Touya Akira-san, I accept your apology." _'Now leave me be. I don't want to look at you. I have never been so humiliated in my entire life and it's all because of you._' Upon accepting Akira's apology, Hikaru turned back to lean her head on her father's chest, whispering in his ear that she wanted to hurry and get her leg fixed.

Her father conceded and told the others that they had to leave now. Hikaru's mother and Akira's mother somehow became friends in the midst of all this, prompting Akiko to invite the Shindo family to have dinner together some time.

* * *

Shindo Household, Wednesday 

Hikaru now led a very inactive life and she was most certainly not used to it. Having spent the last five or six years constantly in dance classes, Hikaru was too used to movement. Now stuck in her crutches with an inability to use up her stamina and energy, Hikaru was restless. And her restlessness was disrupting the house hold.

"I'm bored. I'm bored. I'm bored." Hikaru had been singing those two words from the comfort of the couch for the past hour or so. "Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored…"

"Hikaru! For heaven's sake child. If you are so bored why don't you find something to do," Mitsuko was sick and tired of hearing Hikaru whine and sing off-key. She was trying to clean the house but the constant noise that Hikaru was making was simply much too unbearable.

"Like what mum? There's nothing nice to watch on the TV, I can't go out and play… Go… Play… Oh! I know! I can play Go!" _'Then at least one of us won't be so bored eh Sai? But I can't walk to saloons and I don't want to see Touya, no Sai, not even to let you play his father. Maybe I can get grandpa to play with you!'_

"Go? Since when did you play Go Hikaru?" Mitsuko was curious. She had never seen or heard Hikaru show any interest in the game of Go. To the best of her knowledge, all Hikaru ever spoke of was dance. Which dance she was performing next, what steps she was learning now, how pretty she thought her costumes were. Never anything about Go.

"Eh?" Hikaru racked her brain for some excuse to explain her sudden interest in Go. "I just learn recently actually," '_well, that much is true._' "so do you think Gramps is home? Maybe he could play Go with me."

When her mother replied negative, Hikaru racked her brains for other ways to play Go. It was then when she remembered what she had read some time ago on the net. Netgo! She could play Netgo. The only thing she needed to do now was to secure a computer that had internet excess. Immediately she thought of her elder cousin Yukito. Yukito was the only son of her father's brother and to Hikaru; he was the best elder brother a girl could ever ask for. Hikaru knew that her cousin was working at a cyber-café with his girlfriend, Mitani Hana. Perhaps he could let her play Netgo there. Or even better, maybe her cousin would lend her his laptop!

With this determination, Hikaru asked her mother for the phone and dialed her cousin's number.

"Hello, Shindo Yukito speaking."

"Hey brother-o-mine. How art thou doing?"

"Hey little sis, I'm fine, how is your leg?"

"My leg is fine but my mind is not. I'm bored. I'm so bored! You have to help me," Hikaru whined into the phone.

She could hear her cousin on the other end, chuckling at her expense. "Oh? Do I?"

"Yes, yes you do," Hikaru replied in a matter-of-fact manner.

"And how may I help you then?"

"I need an internet. Can I come over everyday after school to use your computer? Please? I'll bake you cookies. Double dark chocolate chip. Please?" Hikaru had pulled out the big guns. Just as a person's tears were Hikaru's weakness, double dark chocolate chips baked by her were Yukito's Achilles heel.

"Fine. You win but you will not use my laptop until you've baked the cookies. And after your leg is healed, if you want an internet, go use the one at the cyber-café. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Hikaru squealed! Her cousin was so awesome. After thanking her cousin profusely and saying their goodbyes through the phone, Hikaru immediately turned to her mother and asked if they had the ingredients to bake the cookies. Upon receive a positive answer, Hikaru set to work.

Shindo Household (Yukito's house), Thursday

"Hello Hikaru-chan, how are you?"

Hikaru greeted her aunt and asked for Yukito. After confirming that he was home, she slowly made her way to his room. Thank heavens that her cousin's room was on the first floor. Hikaru was quite tired of having to climb stairs with her crutches.

In her cousin's room, Hikaru and Sai received a run down on how to use the computer and the internet. Once everything was set and Hikaru had given Yukito the cookies, Hikaru said her goodbyes to her cousin who was going to work.

'_Now let's see, sign up? Yes_.' Hikaru clicked on the button labeled sign up.

'_Email, name, user-name…Sai,_ _what do you want to be called on the net?'_ Seeing as it was Sai that was going to be playing and not she, Hikaru figured that Sai deserved to get to choose his screen name.

_I want to be Sai._

'_Dots. That is so uncreative Sai. Couldn't you think of something better?'_

_Why? I like my name and identity. I want to be Sai._

Sighing, Hikaru obediently typed down the name and pressed the enter key. After going through the verification process, Hikaru was ready to start. Randomly clicking on any player, Hikaru requested a game. '_Alright Sai, I don't know how good these people are but I guess well find out soon eh?'_

Sai merely nodded and called out an intersection on the board.

It had begun, the legendary Sai was rising.

* * *

Author's note: I don't know about to rest of you but I was not too happy with this chapter. Nothing interesting happened. Pooh. Oh well, maybe in the next one eh?

Thanks to all my reviewers, I'm sorry that I didn't show Akira getting scolded in this chapter but rest assured, more Hikaru – Akira interaction will come soon enough. And the part on the legendary Sai rising, I've been wanting to put that in since the movie "the seeker" came out. You know their tagline- the darkness is rising. Heh, it's been stuck in my head.

Can anyone tell me if the players on Netgo are ranked? Coz if they are, I may have to tweak the ending of this chapter a little.

And to Kimiche, don't worry about wasting my review space. I have plenty.


	5. Suddenly I See

Author's note: Okay, I know nothing big happened in the previous chapter. I'm sorry for those of you who were expecting more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go, clearly.

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

* * *

Chapter 5: Suddenly I See.

Zelda from Japan requests a game.

Hikaru had been playing Go for Sai for almost three weeks now.

Mage209 from Spain requests a game

And by now, Sai had achieved quite a reputation in the online Go community.

Peter45 from America requests a game.

Sai was granted his online shot to fame when he had unknowingly defeated an American Go Pro hands down.

PeiYing from China requests a game.

Now, practically everyone wanted to play Sai.

'_Whoa Sai, who knew you'd be so famous,_' thought Hikaru when she looked up from her book. She had just helped Sai finish another game and had just returned to reading her homework assignment when she got distracted by the alert sounds of people requesting a game with Sai.

In these past few weeks, Hikaru and Sai had eased into an easy schedule. From Mondays to Fridays, Hikaru would go to school then from there, she would proceed to her cousin's house to use his laptop. The both of them would then hang out there for about three hours playing Netgo before they went home for dinner.

At first, Netgo was a way to placate both her boredom and Sai's so Hikaru would watch the screen intently when Sai was playing. But after awhile, Hikaru got bored of seeing what to her, looked like two people dotting a board randomly. Sure if she focused enough she could sort of understand what was going on, but she did not have the level of understanding that allowed her to appreciate the game. And she had found focusing on the game too tiring anyway. So, Hikaru had taken to using the time in between moves to do her homework or read a book. In the end, Netgo was used purely to stop Sai from chanting "Go! Go! Go! I want to play Go!"

'_So Sai, last game of the day before we head home, who do you want to play?'_

_It doesn't matter, anyone is fine. _Sai was very happy. He had gotten his wish to play a lot of Go day after day. Granted, for the first few days when they had started, Sai could only play low level players because no one wanted to play with a newbie, but still, to Sai, Go was Go. Now that Sai had risen in fame, he got to play the better players and so, Sai was very happy.

Shrugging at Sai's reply, Hikaru clicked on the first person who requested a game with them. '_First come first serve right?'_

After agreeing to the 5.5 Komi and no handicap with a time limit of 45 minutes for each player, Hikaru started the game. Sai was black so he got to start first. _'Sai, it's your move.'_

_17-4, Kumoku._

'_Here we go again._' After clicking the spot as instructed, Hikaru turned back to her book.

* * *

The game was over and naturally, Sai had won.

'_How was the game Sai?_' Hikaru asked as she moved the mouse to close the game.

_It was good, Hikaru-chan. This player is quite skilled. Thank you for helping me play the game Hikaru-chan. How was your book?_ Sai asked. Again he had felt bad that he was hogging Hikaru's time.

'_It was very interesting. Did you know that Yellowstone volcano in the –'_

She was interrupted by another alert sound. Zelda had typed something into the conversation box.

"Who are you?"

This was not the first time Hikaru and Sai had encountered such a problem. It was actually quite a common occurrence. Apparently a lot of people around the world wanted to know more about Sai. A few of the common questions included, "Who are you?" "Are you a pro?" and "You're amazing!". Okay, so the last one was not a question but those were the common responses after a game with Sai. Thankfully, Hikaru had long since learned how to deal with the questions. Honestly.

"I am Sai. (:"

That was how Hikaru always replied. A simple, I am Sai and a smiley.

After replying Zelda, Hikaru signed off and started to pack her stuff with an extra bounce in her movements. Hikaru had a good reason to be happy; she was visiting the doctor tomorrow and hopefully, after tomorrow, she could return to dance. Hikaru had missed dance and her friends from dance in the past few weeks. She had been spending so much time playing Go for Sai that she had been ignoring her friends. Granted she couldn't move around much anyway so she couldn't go and see them but Hikaru still felt guilty.

'_No matter_,' thought Hikaru with a smile on her face. '_I'll see them tomorrow and things will go back to normal._'

* * *

Tokyo Dance School, Wednesday

"Well, well, well! Look who has returned girls."

Hikaru was greeted by a lot of hugs and smiles the moment she entered the dance studio. Sai was with her today because he had finished reading the Go book she had bought for him previously and he had nothing else to do. Also, Sai wanted to see how dance lessons were conducted anyway.

"Hikaru-chan! Welcome back!"

Hikaru turned in time to see Mizuki-sensei walk into the dance studio right through Sai who was standing at the doorway. Fighting the urge to giggle at Sai's reaction of having a woman walk through him, she looked up at Mizuki-Sensei with a smile in her eyes. "It's good to be back Mizuki-Sensei."

With that, Hikaru joined the rest of her class on the studio floor for stretching warm-ups. Positioning her left leg in front of her right, Hikaru slid down into a split. Then, she turned to ask Aki about the Annual Dance grading examinations that she had missed because of her ankle. It was still a sore point with her that she was now behind her class.

"The exams were quite hard this year. I think about three people failed. Don't worry Hikaru! You could always take them next year. Maybe they'll even let you skip a standard," said Aki, trying to reassure Hikaru. Aki knew exactly how competitive Hikaru could be when it came to dance after having experienced it for the past six years.

As the class proceeded, Hikaru found that her concentration on the lesson was slipping. Instead of focusing on the steps of the routine the class was practicing, Hikaru found herself thinking about Sai and Go.

Hikaru was beginning to see why Sai loved Go. They, the reasons, seemed to be more or less the same reasons why she herself liked dance.

From what she could deduce from Sai's constant ramblings about Go, Sai loved Go because he liked the challenge it presented. Hikaru was not blind. She could see the way Sai's translucent eyes would light up every time he had to pause and think of where to place his stone simply because his opponent had not done as expected.

For Go, every move was precise, well thought out and critical. One wrong move and the tides could turn in an instant ruining everything. Hikaru could understand the allure of such a challenge because she faced a similar one every time she danced. In every performance, every step has been pre-choreographed. Every move had to be executed with precision and perfection. One wrong step or a step out of time could throw off a dancer's rhythm completely. And like any activity worth doing. The greatest moments are the ones when you succeed and the ones when you feel the rush of new determination after getting up from a fall. Hikaru could see why Sai was Go-obsessed to the point of remaining a ghost for a thousand years because she too could see herself dancing even a thousand years from now.

Hikaru thought about her love for dance. Why and when she begin to fall for the fluid sting of movements known as dance Hikaru first wanted to dance when she was five. It was the first time her family had decided to bring her to a performing arts concert. She liked the mini-musical put up by the choir, she feel asleep when the band was performing and she didn't understand anything the drama group was putting up; but dance, she came alive at dance. Watching girls both her age and older than her moving in synchronization. Hikaru knew there and then that she wanted to be one of the girls up there on stage in the cute dresses and with a big smile on their faces. She knew she wanted to be one of them. That was when Hikaru first wanted to dance.

Hikaru first fell out of love with dance when she was five and a half. She had just started dance class and nothing was going well for her. She had yet to make any friends and she didn't like what she was learning. It was nothing like what the girls she had seen on stage had done. Hikaru was frustrated that she couldn't get the steps right and that dance wasn't how she had imagined it. But in the same way a forest grows back stronger than before after a fire, Hikaru found new love in dance through Mizuki-sensei.

* * *

Flashback

Hikaru had just finished her dance class and she was close to tears. A mean girl called Aki crashed into her today when she was practicing her skips in a circle with the rest of the class and everyone had laughed at her. Hikaru didn't like dance anymore. Everyone was so mean. She wanted to quit.

"Hikaru-chan, can you stay back for a while?" asked Mizuki-sensei from the front of the studio.

Although Hikaru really wanted to run out and into the arms of her mother who was waiting outside, she knew better than to disrespect her elder's by not listening to them.

"Hikaru-chan, do you know why I learnt dance?" asked Mizuki-sensei when Hikaru had walked up to her.

When Hikaru shook her head to show that she didn't, Mizuki-sensei told a story about a girl who sounded just like her. Like Hikaru, the girl had started dance because she wanted to be like the graceful swans she had seen on stage. But unlike Hikaru, the girl was the clumsiest girl in the entire class. Hikaru giggled when she heard how the girl had ripped the skirt of another girl when she grabbed onto it in an attempt to stabilize herself. Hikaru consoled herself that while she was not the best in the class, at least she was not as bad as the girl in the story. Mizuki-sensei continued telling the tale of how the girl wanted to quit and give up.

"But she didn't give up Hikaru. She didn't give up because at just the right moment, her mother brought her to see another dance performance. And at the night of the performance, the little girl was reminded why she started dance in the first place. So, the next day, when the girl went to dance class, she tried her hardest again. And this time, the girl did not fall once though-out the entire lesson."

Hikaru was curios about what happened to the little girl after that and so she asked Mizuki-Sensei. And Mizuki-sensei told Hikaru about how, after a lot of courage, the girl managed to make friends in the class and with a lot of hard work, she became one of the best in the class. Second only to the other girl whose skirt she had ripped.

"Who was the little girl Mizuki-sensei?"

"It's a secret. I'll tell you when, like the little girl, you don't give up and instead try your hardest every time."

* * *

Hikaru never actually got round to asking Mizuki-sensei about the little girl. At first, it was simply because she had forgotten about the little girl. Later, it was because she figured WHO the little girl was didn't matter. What mattered was that the little girl didn't give up.

And now, Hikaru falls in love with dance all over again every time she learns something new and pulls it off flawlessly.

Hikaru looked up as Mizuki-sensei snapped at her to correct a mistake in her position. Adjusting her position, she smiled at what she saw. Sai was at the grand piano oo-ing and ah-ing as the hammers of each key hit the stings every time the pianist played a note.

Watching Sai, Hikaru's mind began to drift again. She began to think about Go in relation to herself. Was she starting to fall in love with Go? Then the image of her behaving like Sai chanting "Go! Go! Go! I want to play Go!" and bouncing all over the place entered her head. Hikaru giggled and shook the thoughts out of her head. 'There's no way I'll ever end up looking like that.'

"Hikaru?" Aki waved a hand in front of Hikaru's glazed eyes and in a sing-song manner said, "Hikaru… class is over… anyone there? Hikaru… Hikaru! Wake up girl!" She had grown out of patience and decided to just slap Hikaru on the back.

At the sting of the slap, Hikaru jerked out of her thoughts. "Ow! What the heck was that for?" she asked while glaring at Aki and rubbing the now red hand-shaped spot on her back.

"Class is over dear friend and time's a wasting."

"Oh! Right."

Aki waited while Hikaru gathered her stuff and held the door open for her as she exited. Hikaru tried to stop from giggling again as Aki unwittingly slammed the door in Sai's face.

'_Alright there Sai?_' Hikaru asked with a barely concealed giggle.

_Humph! Why are all the people in this era so rude?_

"So anyway, Akari got some tickets to attend some Haze Junior High festival this Friday and we figured that it'll be a nice outing for just the three of us together. You know, since we haven't really been seeing you around since you injured your foot. So we thought that it'll be nice going to the festival to sort of celebrate your recovery or something."

It was true that Hikaru had been neglecting her friends since she started playing Netgo for Sai. Yet Hikaru couldn't help it. She could only play Netgo to placate Sai's boredom during the afternoon because that was the only time when her cousin's laptop was free for her explicit use. Sadly, because of that, Hikaru lost precious quality time with her friends.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll think about it and let you know alright?"

Aki nodded and with that the three of them parted ways.

* * *

Author's note: Alright, thanks to the people who reviewed. Nothing much to say today.

Okay, a Jennifer pointed out to me that when they get married, most Asian women don't change their last name. From what I know (I'm pure south-east Asian Chinese), she is correct, some people do actually keep their maiden names but some don't. However, I think I will still refer to Akira's mum as Touya Akira because firstly, it makes things easier. Secondly, I have researched that most people refer to Akira's mum as Touya Akiko anyway and thirdly, I guess that Akiko might be one of the few people who did change her maiden name. Thanks for the heads-up though Jennifer.


	6. Adrift

Author's note: Hey everyone. I'm kinda poofed out that no one reviewed my chapter 5 but I figured that's okay because nothing interesting happened anyway.

Disclaimer: I solemnly declare that in no way or form do I own Hikaru no Go.

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

* * *

Chapter 6: Adrift

"Hey mum, I'm home!" called Hikaru as she kicked off her shoes at the door. Despite years of being told off by her mother, Hikaru still had yet to develop the habit of shelving her shoes nicely.

_Hikaru! You should put your shoes nicely! It's a good habit! _Sai admonished the girl.

'Not you too!' Hikaru groaned, After almost ten years of scolding Hikaru, her mum had finally given up last year but now to take her mother's place was the one and only naggy Sai.

Hikaru tried to plead with Sai using her almighty puppy-eyes. Such a pity it was that Sai showed no sign of wavering. Sighing, Hikaru gave up and grudgingly bent to pick up her shoes, stuffing them into the vacant spot on the shoe shelve.

Just as she was doing so, her mother walked out into the hallway. "Oh! You're shelving you shoes without me asking you to! That's wonderful darling!"

Hikaru could only roll her eyes as Sai stood straighter with pride while giving her the I-told-you-so look. Hikaru was interrupted in her grumblings about know-it-all smug ghosts by her mother who had asked her a question. Having been concentrating on grumbling and glaring at the Heian ghost, Hikaru had not heard the question and so had to ask her mother to repeat herself.

"I asked about your history test today darling. How was it? I know it must have been an important test. You've been studying so hard for it the past two days."

It was true that Hikaru had devoted the past two days purely to cram for today's History test because the test held a high weightage in her overall score. For the past two days, Hikaru had gone straight home after dance to do nothing but study; not counting the time set aside for dinner, baths and toilets. She didn't even let Sai play Go once in the past two days. But Hikaru had stroke a deal with Sai. The deal was that if Sai stayed silent and did not disturb her at any point in time for the past two days, that meant not entering her room once in the past two days; she would let him play all the Go he wanted the moment the test was over. Sai had taken her promise to him seriously and the moment she passed her paper to the front, Sai was bouncing around the class chanting "Go! Go! Go! Let's go play Go now Hikaru-chan!"

Luckily for her, the test was held during the last period of the day. So the moment the school bell rang, signifying freedom, Hikaru was already out of her seat and half-way out the door.

"The test was great mum. I could answer almost everything I think. Except for the question on the revolution. I forgot they were testing that chapter so I didn't really study it. Good thing I have good memory and read ahead of class though. I think I guessed most of the answers correctly for that chapter."

Mitsuko could only shake her head at her daughter's scatter-brain-ness. Really. Hikaru could remember every step of a dance she had just learnt but when it came to things like homework or tests, Hikaru would always forget about those. She would always rely on her friends to tell her what tests were coming up. Mitsuko could only thank the heavens that her daughter was friends with such responsible girls like Aki and Akari. Granted Aki did not attend the same school as Akari and Hikaru and Akari was not in the same class as Hikaru but still, tests were given across the level and Aki was useful for when Hikaru lost her dance equipment.

"So is that okay?" Mitsuko was pulled from her thoughts by Hikaru.

"I'm sorry dear I was thinking. Could you repeat your question?"

"I asked if it's okay if I went to visit Yukito at his workplace." Hikaru intended to head there to play Netgo for Sai and fulfill her promise to Sai. Hikaru may be scatter-brained and irresponsible when it came to her stuff, but when it came to promises, Hikaru always fulfilled them.

When her mother said yes, Hikaru ran upstairs to her room to take a shower and change into something more comfortable. Feeling refreshed after her shower, one Shindo Hikaru dressed in a black three-quarter sleeved turtle-neck and another pair of black cargos walked down the stairs to the front door. It was December now so the temperature was quite cold.

Just as Hikaru had finished slipping on her black boots and grabbed her cream hooded coat and was about to leave the house, she was stopped by her mother. "Hikaru-chan! Are you leaving now? Could you do me a favor since you're heading out?" her mother called from somewhere in the living room.

Hikaru and Sai obediently waited at the doorway for her mother to come and tell them what she wanted. Her mother soon appeared with something in her hands. Upon closer inspection, Hikaru realized that it was a present wrapped in full Christmas wrapping paper, ribbon and all. Hikaru looked up at her mother with a curious gaze.

"Today is Touya-kun's birthday. I thought it would be nice to get him something. Could you please walk by his house when you're out and drop it off?"

Both Hikaru and Sai's jaw dropped at that statement. Why was her mother giving Touya-san, the guy who made her fall, a gift? When Hikaru asked as much, her jaw dropped even further upon hearing her mother's explanation.

Her mother explained that on the night of her fall at the Tokyo Dance School Charity Concert, she and Touya Akiko had exchanged contacts. It was Akiko that had sent over the get-well-soon basket of fruits to Hikaru's house. Following then, her mother and Touya-san's mother have been frequently meeting up be it to simply have tea or to talk about the charity for under privileged children that Touya's mother ran. By now, her mother had become a valuable assistant in running Akiko's charity and the both of them have become bosom buddies. For her mother, it was a dream come true to work with Touya's mother. For Hikaru, it was a literal nightmare.

"How on earth did you become friends with the woman whose son made your daughter fall? And on the night of your daughter's fall at that!" Hikaru was close to screaming at the mother. For some odd childish reason, Hikaru felt betrayed by her mother. Not that she had anything against Touya's mum. No, in fact, Hikaru thought that Touya Akiko was a very nice lady. It was her son that she had a problem with.

"Oh, come now Hikaru. Don't be so childish, it was only a sprain. And he did apologize to you. Be nice Hikaru."

Hikaru childishly pouted and crossed her arms. '_You're all against me.'_

_Oh Hikaru, we are not against you at all. But you must not be blinded by your anger at Touya-kun. You said so yourself, his mother is quite nice. You should be happy that your mother is so happy to be friends with Touya-kun's mother. _

Hikaru knew Sai was right. Thus, with a withering glare at Sai and a sigh, Hikaru apologized to her mother and agreed to deliver the gift. At her mother's delighted smile, Hikaru's heart softened a little and she was a little less frustrated at Touya Akira now.

Present in hand, Hikaru swung open to door to leave the house but she was stopped once again in her journey to the cyber-café. There at her gate were Aki and Akari.

"Hey Hikaru! Good you're ready!" Aki said in greeting.

Hikaru was confused. '_Ready for what?_'

At Hikaru's blank stare, Aki gave a suffering sigh. "You completely forgot didn't you?"

"…"

"Yup! She forgot." Akari confirmed Aki's theory when Hikaru still continued to stare at them blankly.

"…"

"The Haze Festival girl! You and your goldfish memory. The Haze Festival is today remember? We made plans to go together remember?" Aki clued in Hikaru.

At that, Hikaru's mental light bulb lit up. "Right! The Haze Junior high Festival! Is it today?" Hikaru sincerely hoped it wasn't because if it did, Hikaru knew that she would have to decline going with them in order to fulfill her promise to Sai.

Hikaru's fears came true. The Haze Festival was today. Upon hearing this, Hikaru looked down at the ground, shuffling her feet, refusing to meet her friends eyes. Sure she had told them she'll ask her mom and think about it but she had completely forgotten. Now Hikaru was starting to feel guilty. "I'm sorry guys, I completely forgot about the festival and I… I'm sorry guys."

"You forgot and so you made other plans didn't you?" Aki was a very perceptive girl and judging by Hikaru's posture and actions, Aki had hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah, I did. I hope you guys don't mind."

"Hikaru! How could you forget another outing?" Akari was frustrated that Hikaru was once again being a forgetful fool. Akari was even more frustrated that Hikaru was ditching their outings again. Ever since last year when Hikaru got sorted into another class and she took on more dance lessons, Akari had seen less and less of her best friend. And to add on to that, Hikaru had now started another daily afternoon routine to disappear to heaven knows where ever since she twisted her ankle.

Aki too was upset that Hikaru was bailing out on their outings again. When Hikaru couldn't move around very well because of her twisted ankle, Aki felt bad that she was out having fun without Hikaru, her best friend, so when the Haze Festival came up, Aki thought it would make a good get together kind of outing. But now that Hikaru had other plans, it kind of defeated the purpose of going to the festival. Aki was disheartened but she still said nothing. Eying the present she held in her hand, she guessed that whatever Hikaru's plans were, it involved the person whose present that was. Briefly Aki wondered who Hikaru's new friend was and if she knew the person. The thought that it could be a boyfriend flickered into her mind but she brushed that off as soon as it came. The Hikaru she knew would never get a boyfriend. At least, not at this age.

Akari was still talking to Hikaru in a heated manner. Aki thought that now was a good time as any to stop her. "Come on Akari, don't be so mean. I'm sure Hikaru didn't mean to ditch us like that. We can do something together some other time instead and then she can make it up to us by giving us a treat." said Aki grinning evilly at Hikaru. "Let's hurry so we can still have fun at the festival before it ends." turning back to Hikaru, Aki told her not to worry about it and to have fun. After that, Aki pulled Akari away.

Hikaru briefly flashed a wry smile to Aki who nodded back at her to indicate that she understood. She felt really bad about bailing out on the two of them but she had promised Sai and Hikaru was one who kept her promises. With a heavy heart, Hikaru started the slow walk towards Touya's house.

Meanwhile, though out all this, Sai had been watching Hikaru closely. Now Sai wasn't a genius at Go for no reason. Sai had great observation skills and he could see that Hikaru was feeling guilty that she had to reject her friends invitation to the festival for him. Sai didn't like seeing his energetic friend sad so he tried to convince her that it was okay if she wanted to go to the festival. _I can always play Go another day Hikaru._

Hikaru looked up at Sai with a fake smile on her face and shook her head. '_No it's okay Sai. I can always go out with them some other time too! Besides, I already told my mother that I'll be at the cyber-café. I don't want to be uncontactable if something important came up. It's best if I go where I told her I'd be. And I still have to deliver Touya-san's present anyway. So it doesn't matter Sai. I'll deliver the present like I promised mum and we'll play go like I promised you. Don't worry about it okay Sai?'_

Sai was still apprehensive, he didn't want Hikaru to be sad but since Hikaru had reassured him that things were alright, he believed her.

* * *

Touya's Residence

'Wow. Huge home. He's rich.' Those were Hikaru's first thoughts when she arrived at the address her mother gave her. Looking up at the looming gates of the house, Hikaru gulped. Gathering her courage, she rang the doorbell. 'I hope Touya-san is not home. I don't want to have to talk to him.'

"Touya residence, may I know who is this?" A voice was heard over the intercom of the doorbell. Pressing the button to speak into the speaker, Hikaru replied, "This is Shindo Hikaru, I'm delivering something from my mum." Releasing the button, Hikaru took several steps back as the gate opened automatically.

Hesitating a little, Hikaru stepped into the home and walked towards the front door. By the time she reached the front door, it was open and Touya Akiko was standing at the doorway with a smile on her face. "Hello Hikaru-chan, I hope you don't mind me calling you that. Come on in."

Now, Hikaru was perfectly aware that the polite thing to do was to accept Touya-san's invitation to enter but Hikaru really didn't want to stay longer than necessary lest she met Touya-san the kid. She wasn't certain she was prepared to behave civilly around him. So, Hikaru declined as politely as possible.

"I'm sorry Touya-san. I would love to enter your home but I'm sort of in a rush. I do hope you don't mind," taking out Akira's present and passing it to his mum, Hikaru continued. "This is for your son from my mother. I believe she said something about his birthday. She requests that I inform you of her well wishes for your son."

Touya Akiko gracefully accepted the gift from Hikaru's black gloved hands. "Thank you Hikaru-chan that was very sweet of you and your mother. Please help me thank her as well and please tell her that your family is invited to have dinner with us tomorrow. It is such a pity that Akira is not home to thank you for the gift himself. Please come tomorrow so that we may thank you properly."

Hikaru didn't know how to respond to that. Her brain had shut down from the thought of having to endure a whole dinner in the presence of both Touya the kid and Touya-Meijin. Controlling both Sai and her temper was a guaranteed headache.

Hikaru finally recovered long enough to plaster a dazzling smile on her face and reply that she would inform her mother of the invitation. Following which, Hikaru bowed to Touya-san and left the house as fast as she could without seeming rude.

After that, Hikaru's head was filled with depressing thoughts of both her friends and the dinner with the Touyas.

* * *

Author's note: Well that the end of the chapter. I thought it was quite okay. And see! Hikaru had interaction with Touya-san! Just not the Touya-san that we are all interested in. In an attempt to differentiate the three Touyas, I'm sure some of you would have noticed me calling Akira "Touya the kid". I'm sorry if it sounds weird but I think it sounds quite funny. I was tempted to put Touya the Meijin for his dad but I thought it was best that I didn't. I hope some people do review this chapter. I'm sorry that it seems as though nothing important is happening but believe me, all the events do actually play a role. That's enough rambling from me. Review! 


	7. Tangled Complexities

Author's note: Sorry for the long delay, I have just recently returned from my holiday in America, went to San Francisco and Lake Tahoe to ski. I think America is a fine country but I don't think I will ever return. Why? Because the bloody flight was 17 hours long. 17 damn hours on a plane, that's too long and too far for me. And to add on to the delay, my internet modem short circuited so I was internet deprived for quite awhile. AND to add on to that, school started which left me with no time to type my chapter. School starts in January here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. (Must I really do this for every chapter? It's getting tiring.)

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

Chapter 7: It's just coincidence

* * *

_Hikaru! We're going to meet the Meijin! _

'_I know Sai_.'

_Hikaru! The Meijin is the best Go player currently!_

'_Aside from you, yes I know already.'_

_Hikaru! The Meijin-_

"Oh for heaven's sake Sai, would you please just SHUT UP about the Meijin! Yes, I know we are going to meet the Meijin. Yes, I am aware that he is currently the best. Yes, I know he is said to be the person closest to attaining the Hand of God. But heavens! I read the book too Sai. I know all that; so can you please just stop and control yourself! " Hikaru was fed up with having to endure Sai bouncing up and down around her going on and on about the great Touya Meijin. For the past day Sai had done nothing but daydream about meeting the Meijin and it was beginning to annoy Hikaru who was used to silent isolation when in her room. See, Hikaru was an only child and being an only child meant that she had no siblings to disturb her. This resulted in Hikaru growing up to be an independent person who enjoyed the quiet calmness of her room. Sai was disrupting that calmness and Hikaru was not happy about it.

Downstairs, her mom was getting worried at the sound of her daughter telling off someone in her room. "Hikaru; who are you talking to up there? Are you ready to go for dinner?"

Still panting slightly from her long winded rant, Hikaru stuck her head out her door and hastily replied saying that nothing was going on and she would be ready to leave soon. Then, closing the door, she turned around to face Sai again. _'I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me.'_

Sai looked down at his companion and smiled at her. He knew that she had every right to tell him off. Sai knew that sometimes he was a little over the top when in came to Go. He had been this way a thousand years ago and things were still the same now. Reaching out to place his hand above Hikaru's head in a gesture of affection, Sai reassured his young friend that things were fine between them.

After a moment of meaningful silence between the two, Hikaru ushered Sai out of her room to change and get ready to leave for dinner at the dreaded house of Touyas.

* * *

Touya's Residence

"Mitsuko-san! Welcome, it's so wonderful that you could come. Come in come in." The Shindo's were greeted at the door by Akiko and ushered into the living room. "You're just in time for dinner."

With that they were moved to seat at a large low table with six cushions, three along each length of the table. The seating arrangement was such that the two family heads were seated opposite each other on the left side while the mother's were seated in the middle so as to make it easier for them to serve both their husbands and their children. That left Hikaru and Akira to sit at the right edge of the table facing each other. In essence, it was a layout for disaster.

At the table, Akira was not doing very well. Since the Shindos first walked through the door of his home, he had been subjected to the heated glare of Shindo Hikaru. Like Cyclops from the X-men, it was as though Shindo Hikaru had a set of laser eyes that were boring holes into the side of his head and though his brain. Up till now, Touya Akira had never had the misfortune to be on the receiving end of a woman's wraith. Sadly for him, his luck had ended and he was now subjected to the mighty fury of Shindo Hikaru, who by the way was not feeling particularly charitable to the boy sitting opposite her. No, seeing as the boy opposite her was the idiot who was solely responsible for making her twist her ankle, for making her get sorely embarrassed in front of a over a thousand people, for making her miss the Annual Dance Grading Examinations because of her injury and lastly for making her have to suffer weeks of walking around in crutches, Hikaru did not see any rational reason why she should be nice to Touya Akira at all. Never mind the fact that Akira had already apologized to Hikaru and she had accepted to apology. Nope, there was absolutely no possible reasonable reason why Hikaru should play nice.

Oblivious to the tension at the table between the two children who were playing their own silent game of predator and prey was Fujiwara no Sai who was enjoying himself in the house of the Meijin. The Meijin's house was practically a Go shine and Sai felt as though he had re-died and gone to heaven. Sai had wandered into the room that had an intense residue of electricity and at the same time, contemplative calmness. Immediately Sai could deduce that this was the room where many a Go game had been played. Sai could sense the lingering essence of the games that had been played in the room. Early morning reflections and late afternoon battles, Sai could almost feel each and every game. Now that he had gotten a taste of the excitement, Sai wanted more. He wanted to sit on that cushion, at that Goban, facing the Meijin in an even game for the ultimate battle of Go. He wanted to face the man closest to achieving the Hand of God.

Outside the Go room, the tense dinner had passed and it was time for desert. Collecting the dishes, the two mothers enlisted the help of their respective children to bring them in while they served dessert.

Taking the dishes from her mother, Hikaru followed Akira into the kitchen. As she placed the dishes into the sink, Hikaru casually turned to face Akira who was standing right beside her.

"Just so you know; I hate you."

And with that, she stepped on his foot, turned and left.

"Ow." Thankfully, Akira had already put down the cups into the sink when Hikaru stepped on his foot. If not, it would have been dish carnage. Hopping on one foot and rubbing the injured one, Akira stared out after the petite girl. _'What did she do that for? That hurt! Ow. I already apologized. This is not fair!'_

Akira simply could not comprehend why Hikaru would do such a thing, having never interacted with any girls as rude as Hikaru. But he was interrupted from his thoughts by the sounds of his mother calling him and so exited the kitchen, limping slightly.

* * *

Touyas' residence, Living room

As a conversation starter and just like a typical mother, Shindo Mitsuko inquired about Akira and Go.

"So, I can see that Akira-kun is quite the Go player," she said, gesturing to the numerous Go awards that decorated the walls of the house.

'_Uh oh. We're in trouble._' Hikaru could sense danger coming the moment her mother started the topic. By now, Sai and returned and was standing behind her so he had heard her remark.

_What's wrong Hikaru. _

'_Huston, we have a problem.'_

_Huston?__Hikaru, what are you talking about?_ _Sai didn't understand why Hikaru was panicking. _

Meanwhile outside her head, the conversation was still continuing.

"Wow, Akira-kun! That's incredible. Actually, Hikaru just started learning go too!"

'_Ohhh shit. Ohhh shit…'_

_Hikaru, a lady never curses. What's wrong?_

What's wrong was that her mother had just revealed to the Toyuas that she had only **just **started learning about Go. Now normally, telling the truth would not be the problem; but this was a special case. The problem was, Hikaru… well Sai had defeated Akira- Go wonder-boy, using Hikaru's body. That put Hikaru in a very tight situation and sad thing was, she was not the only one who noticed it.

"Wait! Excuse me Shindo-san but did you just say that your daughter only** just** started learning to play Go?" Akira could not believe his ears. He absolutely refused to believe that the girl who defeated him, his self-proclaimed rival, Shindo Hikaru, had only just started learning Go. It was impossible. Unthinkable. And he had voiced as much. "But that's impossible. She can't have just started learning recently!"

"What are you saying Akira." He was immediately chastised by his mother for his outburst; but Akira would not be stopped. Not till he got a good understanding of just what was happening here.

"She cannot have just started learning Go!-"

'_Ohhh shit. Ohhh shit. Ohhh shit' _

"I could not have lost to a beginner."

'_Ohhh shit... A tad bit over confident isn't he?' _

"Akira, what is this about?"

The great Touya-Meijin has spoken and the whole living room had fallen silent, Hikaru's thoughts included. Glancing at his father, Akira retold the story of how he was defeated by Hikaru in the Go salon a few weeks back. The instant he was done, all eyes had turned on Hikaru, her mother being the first to speak.

"Did you really do that Hikaru dear?"

Refusing to meet her mother's eyes, Hikaru examined her shoes as though they were some sort of newly discovered specimen. Mumbling something incoherent for the sake of answering her mother, Hikaru wracked her brain to come up with some sort of excuse.

Yet before she could cough up some ridiculous story, the Meijin had invited her to play a game with him. A game with the Meijin; this was what Sai had been dreaming of since forever… or for as long as he had known that the Touya Meijin existed. And yet…Sai might just be denied his dreams once again. Denied; not by an ambitious cheater in the imperial courts but instead by a cautious little girl whom he had now grown to love.

* * *

In the Go Room

Hikaru looked across the board at the Meijin in horror. '_This cannot be happening. Sai, I can't do this. I…I can't!'_

_What do you mean Hikaru?_ Sai didn't understand why Hikaru would not help him play Go with the man who was closest to achieving the hand of God.

'_Sai, if he is as good as they say he is. Everyone that knows anything about him and Go will be expecting him to win. Even if he has granted us the four stone handicap, people are still expecting us to lose. Badly at that. I mean if someone like Touya Akira still loses to the Meijin when he is granted a three stone handicap, can you imagine how skilled he must be? Have you any idea what an uproar it would make if some no name player like me… you… me whatever, comes in and defeats the Meijin just like that?! I'll be thrown under a spotlight, stuffed under a microscope. No Sai. We can't do this.'_

Even though Sai didn't know was a microscope was, he could still understand what Hikaru was trying to tell him. Sai's eyes became downcast. So close. He was so close to playing the man who was closest to the hand of god and yet. He was still so far away, held back by reasoning personified as Shindo Hikaru.

Sai, Hikaru was still caught in the web. Her parents and Touya-kun were both watching. They all expected her to play because they all saw no reason why she should not play the Touya-Meijin. Hikaru really didn't know what to do. '_Sai, I don't know what to do. I can't play him but I can't not play him without looking weird either. Sai, what am I going to do?'_

* * *

Author's note: I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I felt that that was a good place to stop. Also I apologize for the slow pace of the story and for the lack of Akira/Hikaru interaction. The theory is that Hikaru still has a grudge and thus doesn't want ANYTHING to do with Akira so she pretty much doesn't say much to him. 


	8. Across the Universe

Author's note: Eh….heh… I know this has taken really long to appear but well. Here it is! My only excuse is that school is more intense than ever. That and I procrastinate.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go. No seriously. 

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

Chapter 8: Across the Universe

_Sai pondered in silence at the distressing puzzle that was thrust upon Hikaru. To play or to decline the invitation; it was a tricky affair. Each choice held different consequences; but in the end, both would force Hikaru under the piercing scrutiny of the people present. Sai had decided. _

_Let me play him Hikaru._

'_What no!'_ Hikaru was shocked by Sai's demand. _'I thought we already went though this! I can't! You know I can't risk it!'_

_I'll play like I've been severely handicapped Hikaru. That way it'll look as though I am not that good and I'll probably also lose to him. _

'_Are you sure? Will that work?'_

_Yes. Let me play him Hikaru. _

Hikaru was apprehensive of Sai's suggestion. Could fooling the Meijin be as simple a task as playing badly? Hikaru was not sure but she was very well aware that this was the only way for her to escape from this sticky situation without standing out too much. At best, she would appear to be a super gifted talented child. At worst… No, Hikaru refused to think about the worst that could happen. Being admitted into the mental ward for belief of the existence of a ghost named Sai was something that she did not even want to consider. Putting her faith in Sai, Hikaru took a deep breath and looked straight into the eyes of the Meijin.

'_Tell me what to do.'_

* * *

Click. 

Hikaru lay down her stone as instructed by Sai. Moving ever so slowly, she withdrew her hand away from the board and leaned forward to better examine the patterns on the board. From what she could tell based on her vague knowledge of Go; the Meijin had won and by a fairly large margin at that. Sai had succeeded.

"Thank you for the game."

Hikaru returned the Meijin's gesture in kind; as did Sai.

The rest of the room waited with baited breath for the evaluation of the game. Akira especially was itching to hear his father's views on the curious game that just took place. For some reason, Akira felt a difference in the game. Only, he could not figure out just what it was that was bugging him.

The Meijin himself was deep in thought. The girl was hiding something. That much he could sense. Her play seemed messy and inexperienced, but he knew better. The intensity that seemed to just pour out from the girl was that of an experienced professional. It would be impossible for a mere beginner to radiate such an aura. The problem wasn't in the what; it laid in the why. Why would she go through such lengths to hide her talent? The Meijin could not answer on the girl's behalf.

"It was an interesting game," were the words that came from the mouth of the Meijin. "I look forward to the day that we may play an even game."

_Sai looked up from his mental conversation with Hikaru at those words._ As the rest of the room par Hikaru stared in shock or confusion, _Sai looked gazes with the Meijin. As do I he replied; determination etched in his face._

Akira was confused. '_What could father have meant when he requested an even game? Could Shindo be that strong that father is already anticipating for her rise as a Go pro? Impossible!'_ He refused to believe that Shindo Hikaru who had apparently just started learning Go could be better than he was. '_No! I will be better._' And right there right then, Touya Akira swore that until he could win an even game against Shindo Hikaru, he was not ready for the pro examinations.

Meanwhile, Hikaru on the other hand, had different but just as frightening thoughts. _'An even game… Could it be? No. Impossible! He can't have figured us out.' _Hikaru took the Meijin's words as he had intended it. Hikaru gulped and cautiously raised her eyes to meet the Meijin's. '_He knows_.' Immediately, Hikaru adverted her eyes to the simple yet complex patterns of the black and white stones.

The go stones were an organized mess. A row of black here, dots of white there. The stones seemed to swirl together into one grey mass in Hikaru's inner eye. She was no longer at the Go room in the house of the Touya's seated before the Go board. No, in her mind, Hikaru had submerged herself into the newly fought battle. Recalling every calculated tactical move that brought her to this stage, this unique sequence of blacks and white, she realized that she understood. She truly understood Sai's motive and foresight in each and every move that he made. She had been wrong; dance and Go were worlds apart. Numbed by her revelations and Hikaru unconsciously started to clear the evidence of Sai's existence.

As the clear sound of the Go stones clicking against each other rang out throughout the room, everyone else started to shake out from their stupor. The adults excused themselves back into the living room. Akira however, stayed back to watch Hikaru scoop up the black stones and pour them back into their container.

Having cleared the Go board, Hikaru got up and turned to leave the room. She stopped at the sight of Akira in the corner. Their eyes met. Neither could turn away from each other. Hikaru stared back; this time without any former hatred burning in her eyes. No, her head was too jumbled up with the thoughts of recent events. No, Hikaru stared back because; just because. And Akira, he stared because he was waiting. He was waiting for Hikaru to show any sign of weakness to prove to him that she was not worthy to be his rival. That she was just like any other pre-teen Go player that he had met. But no, he could find no clear weakness in her unfocused gaze.

Both pre-teens stared on until the sound of Shindo Mitsuko's voice cut though the built up tension. Hikaru turned to the sound of her mother's voice. Flicking her eyes, she gave one last glance at Touya Akira before exiting the room.

* * *

Wednesday, Tokyo Dance Studio 

"Shindo! Shindo Hikaru!"

Hikaru stopped in her conversation with Aki and turned to the voice calling out her name. It was Reina the school receptionist.

"Yes Reina-san?" asked Hikaru as she walked over to the reception table.

"There was a boy looking for you here the other day. I think he's here again today. I hope you don't mind but I told him when your lesson ends. He should be at the waiting area I think."

Hikaru thanked the receptionist and turned to shrug at Aki when asked who she thought it could be.

Entering the waiting area, Hikaru stood at the entrance and took a look around to see who could possibly be looking for her. Aside from the usual mothers of the other students, Hikaru couldn't recognize anyone. Just then, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned only to have a finger poking her cheek.

"Yuki! What are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon Mitani." Aki greeted the handsome young boy who was trying to get out of Hikaru's death grip hug.

Hikaru, who is this? Sai asked as he watched his honorary younger sister hug the boy in a manner he deemed inappropriate.

Hearing the ghost's question, Hikaru whipped her head around to answer; not realizing that in doing so caused her long ponytail to whip into Yuki's face. By the time Hikaru had answered Sai, she had missed Yuki's explanation of his presence.

"Hikaru, why do you never pay attention? I said; I'm here because we agreed to go out today to buy materials for our science project; remember?"

Realization dawned on Hikaru. She did indeed agree with Yuki to work on their science project today. Quickly releasing Yuki as though he were the plague, she apologized to Yuki. Hikaru blushed and rubbed her head sheepishly. Inwardly, she cursed herself for acting like such a fool. Then, she blushed even harder when Yuki simply took her dance bag from her and slung it over his shoulder before he headed for the exit. Her blush remained even as both she and Aki thanked him for holding the door open.

All this while, both Sai and Aki had come to the same conclusion just by watching the interaction between the other two. Deciding to do something about this, Aki walked up to Hikaru from behind and leaned to whisper, "my, my, my, what do we have here? Does our tom-boy Hikaru have a crush on our dear Mitani-kun?"

Blushing harder than ever before, Hikaru furiously denied the claim.

"Hn. Really? Did you know that your ear always turns red when you lie?" Aki smirked at Hikaru before turning to Mitani. "Well, I've got to go home now. Enjoy yourselves kiddies and don't do anything I wouldn't" after sending a wink to the flustered Hikaru, she turned and walked towards the train station.

"What was that about?" asked Yuki as he walked in the opposite direction with Hikaru. Not trusting herself to answer, Hikaru merely mumbled and looked down. She was still contemplating the wisdom of her forward actions in hugging Yuki. She was surprised he actually allowed it. She daren't hope but maybe, just maybe, the lack of resistance from Yuki was a sign that he may feel the same. Still, Hikaru crushed that thought.

And through it all, Sai was still there, just watching Yuki very closely. His sister was precious and not just anybody was worthy of her.

* * *

Back at the Dance Studio, Waiting Area 

Akira walked out from the restroom and back towards the waiting area. Today was his second day here. He had come here on Monday only to find that he had just missed catching Shindo by a few minutes. Not discouraged, he had asked the receptionist for the next time Hikaru would have her class. Hence the reason he was back here again today.

Akira was determined to get Shindo to play a game of Go with him. He would not rest, figuratively speaking, until he had defeated Shindo Hikaru in an even game. As far has he was concerned, it had nothing to do with male pride and everything to do with his insatiable thirst to be the best.

Pity that fate was not on his side, for just as he turned into the corridor leading back to the waiting area, all the way at the other end of his corridor; he saw the object of his unhealthy obsession, accompanied by her friend whom he recognized and another whom he didn't. The three of them were laughing gaily and Hikaru-san especially had an incredibly red face. Not spurred on by anything other than the desire to challenge Shindo to a game, he started to sprint down the hallway. Yet by the time he had reached the T-junction where he spotted the group, they had already turned the corner. Now he would never find them in the school's endless long corridors and winding paths.

Cursing his luck, Akira headed back to the waiting area to collect his bag and leave. Yet as he left the waiting area and walked past the many studios, Touya Akira could not help but stop and stare at the dance practices; the poise, the pain, the passion. He watched everything…

And he stayed watching the whole day.

* * *

Author's note: err… yeah… I'm sorry for the super long delay and I'm sorry if this chapter lacks quality… but I'm super happy right now because I got into my school dance team and we are going to perform in FOA (festival of the arts) in my school in July. But that's like directly after my mid-years so I'll be stressed with practices and studying so I apologize in advance because I know my next chapter will take forever.

OMG! I totally forgot to thank you guys for reviewing. Thanks a bunch guys, you make writing worth it. Hugs... I'm weird, forgive me.


	9. Significant Uncertainties

Author's note: Oh dear, it has been forever hasn't it? I'm terribly sorry. It's just that I've had no drive to update recently and I couldn't think of something exciting enough of this chapter to make me go "YEAH! That should totally happen." But in any case, this is not a filler chapter and I must forewarn that the timeline for Hikaru no Go is going to be messed up in this chapter. But hey, that's what fanfictions are for anyway right? So without more chatter, I present to you chapter 9. (Wow. Never went past 4 chapters before and here I am with 9. Not too shabby. Thanks reviewers for bringing me this far.)

Disclaimer: I, undersigned, henceforth do hereby claim that in no manner or form do I own Hikaru no Go.

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

* * *

Chapter 9: Significance

Friday, Hikaru's Bedroom

Hikaru was really frustrated. Not only did she have Aki and the rest of the dance girls teasing her every second about BOTH Yuki-kun and Touya-san but she had also somehow incurred the wraith of Sai and now he was ignoring her. '_I don't get it! What did I do wrong_?' Hikaru was never really all that fond of Sai's incessant chatter about "Let's play go!", but this suffocating silence was even worse.

Hikaru's predicament started last week on Friday when Akira had finally caught up with her, Mitani-free of course.

* * *

Flashback

She was walking out with the other girls and Sai when in the middle of no where, out popped the one and only Touya Akira. Startled, the girls jerked to a halt in front of him. Sadly for Hikaru, she was always a fast walker and hence always at the front of the group; not a good position to be when one has to stop abruptly to avoid crashing, especially when momentum is concerned. Needless to say, gravity, mass and momentum did the work and our dear Hikaru fell onto Akira. Thankfully, Akira was not as girly as he looked and so managed to catch her without falling down himself. But, this short moment had left them both in a compromising position with the minds of twelve or so year old girls running wild and the protests of an over protective thousand year old ghost. And this was just the beginning.

To make matters worse, once Hikaru had leaped away from Akira; he, being the single minded person that he was, jumped straight into asking Hikaru for a game. And he just had to do it in the overtly polite manner of his.

"Good afternoon Shindo-san, I had been meaning to ask you but it seems I was unable to catch you the last few times you were here. I would like to face you in a game of Go if possible."

Then, when she had refused without hesitation, he asked again and again and again. Till the point where she had gotten so fed up, she left. This of course displeased Sai who had perked up at the thought of a game against Akira only to have his hopes shattered by Hikaru's absolute rejection. Sai's sadness was a long lasting and noisy one.

At the same time, Hikaru's rejection was the perfect source of entertainment because when a girl rejects a boy so vehemently, it produces only one reaction from the bystanders. Ooo-la-la. Gossip.

That was Monday. On Wednesday, things got worse beginning with Hikaru sleeping in, hence being late for school. This resulted in detention because she had been late twice before. Detention made her late for dance; something both Hikaru and Mizuki-sensei could not tolerate.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Hikaru yelled as she burst though the studio doors, hair coming out of her bun and hopping on one foot while slipping on her left carpezio.

_Please forgive us!_ called Sai as he too walked through the doors.

"Hikaru-chan! What is the meaning of this? Why are you so late? No, I don't want to hear any excuses, do your stretching quickly and try to catch up."

Throwing her stuff onto the shelves, Hikaru ran to one corner and started her stretches. When she was done, she hurried over to join the back of the class, standing between Aki and Suzumi, another classmate.

"Hey, Hikaru-chan, your boyfriend's here again today," giggled Suzumi softly.

Here, Hikaru was stunned. "What boyfriend?"

"He's there. Outside the window, watching. See him?"

Following Suzumi's fingertips to a figure in the mirror, Hikaru squinted her eyes. There standing upright the only thing casual about that figure was the hands tucked in his pocket. Yet she could recognize him anywhere with his girl cut hair and enchanting green eyes.

"What is he doing here!" exclaimed Hikaru as she whipped her head back to glare at him, fuming, all the while moving with the practiced steps not missing a beat despite her distraction.

Yet for some reason or another, Hikaru couldn't seem to concentrate. Maybe it was because no matter where she turned, his face was everywhere. The viewing window faced the long wall mirrors so it didn't matter where she looked. She would still he his face perfectly clearly among the bodies of parents and siblings waiting beside him. Or maybe the reason why she couldn't concentrate was because a certain ghost was currently trying, keyword here trying, to hug Touya Akira while wailing out about how unfair it was that she the cruel villain of the story wouldn't let him play with Touya. It was disturbing so to speak and for some reason she couldn't help but feel responsible for the ghost who was harassing Touya-san. Never mind the fact that he couldn't feel, see or hear Sai anyway.

"Hikaru! Just what exactly are you staring at! Stop turning your head back and focus!" cut in Mizuki-sensei's voice, yanking her out from her thoughts.

"You'll have to forgive her for being distracted today Mizuki-sensei!" chimed out Ayuri.

"Yeah, she can't help it because her boyfriend's here today!"

The whole dance studio burst into giggles and Hikaru could only bemoan her situation. Banging her head against the mirrored walls, she questioned, "What did I do to deserve this?"

At the end of the lesson, Hikaru rushed out as quickly as she possibly could so as to try and avoid Touya Akira; again leaving the age old ghost to chase after her.

Aki was too amused by the situation. She was perfectly aware that it was impossible for the green-eyed boy to be Hikaru's boyfriend. It was not a Hikaru thing to do, having a boyfriend that is. Despite years of doing a girly activity, she was still a tomboy underneath all the frills, ribbons and pointe shoes. Still, a little teasing never hurt anybody, so Aki was perfectly content with taking advantage of poor Hikaru's distress. "Wow, look at her run. I bet she's really excited to see him" she said loudly, well aware that Hikaru could still hear her.

A thump resounded in the corridor and Aki smirked. That thump was the sign of Hikaru almost crashing into a wall from shock. 'That girl is too fun to tease.'

Outside, Touya had just managed to catch Hikaru.

"Hello, Shindo-san. I know you said no the last time but I would still like to challenge you to a game at my father's Go saloon again. I'll be there everyday from four onwards so if you are not free today you can take up the challenge on another day."

Sighing inwardly, Hikaru looked down and shuffled her feet all the while cursing her luck for not running away in time and stupid Sai for being so slow and holding her back.

_Hikaru! Say yes! Please say yes! Say yes! Say yes! Please Hikaru! Please! Please! Pleaseeeee!_ begged Sai as he jumped around and around Hikaru.

'_No Sai. I will not play with Touya Akira. I'd rather play Netgo everyday for you than play against him._'

Sai was shocked and upset at Hikaru's response. _Why Hikaru? You can't possibly still be angry at Touya-san._

'_I'm not angry at him. I'm angry at the trouble he's causing me_.'

Taking a deep breathe, Hikaru tried to calm herself before she said something she would regret later. "Look, Touya-san, why are you so insistent on this? Don't you have other people to play with?"

"I do but I can't play them. I have to defeat you."

"Why? Why me?"

"Watching you that night at my home, I realized that I would never be ready to enter the Professional world unless I defeat you first. So I've sworn that until I have won in a fair game between us, I will not take my pro examinations."

"Wait. Stop. Rewind. Play. You did what?!" Hikaru was in shock.

"I vowed to postpone my Professional Examinations until such a time when I have defeated you in a fair game." repeated Akira.

Hikaru was rather confused. "Firstly, what on earth is a pro examination?"

Akira was rather surprised as this. 'How could she have gotten so good at go without even knowing what a pro exam is?' Akira then explained what the professional examination was.

Upon hearing the explanation, Hikaru was shocked.

"Alright; but what does this pro exam have anything to do with me?"

Akira considered Hikaru's question. Remembering the disbelief he previously held and the skill she had displayed, Akira explained to her how he could not accept that someone like her who claims to have never played Go before until recently could defeat him and play such a game against his father. He explained how he had always looked up to his father but never once had he evoked such a response from his father. His father was impressed enough to recommend her parents to let her take part in the pro exams (Hikaru's parents had yet to discuss this with her) so he decided that defeating Hikaru was the minimum requirement he must achieve before he was worthy of the professional world.

Hikaru's jaw dropped, literally. "Why… why would you do such a thing? What does the pro examination and I have anything to do with each other? What does that have anything to do with you? No. No, I shall not play go with you. Stop asking me."

Hikaru had made up her mind and turned to leave a disappointed Touya Akira behind. Following behind her was an upset and disappointed Sai. Sai was very much honored at Akira-kun's request and could not comprehend why Hikaru would deny Akira his request after hearing his reasons. As a go player himself, Sai knew how much such rejection from a rival hurt. A go player cannot grow without a challenge. A rival was an honorary position granted to another. It was an unspoken agreement between both parties to work together and against each other with the goal of helping the Go world grow. A rival, a challenge, was the key that opened the door to the next level. One level closer to the ultimate goal; the Hand of God. And for Hikaru to have rejected Akira after he had sworn to not take another step down the Go path without her was cruel.

_Hikaru-chan, why did you deny Akira his request?_ Sai was almost too afraid of the answer but he had to know.

Hikaru halted in her tracks and turned to face Sai. Giving out a sigh, she ran her hand though her hair, loosening the tight bun while she thought about her rationale behind rejecting Touya-san.

'_I rejected him because he doesn't deserve this_.'

At these words, Sai was taken aback. To think that Hikaru thought so highly of herself! How dare she claim that Akira was not worthy of her rival-ship when she was the disgraceful and unworthy one with this kind of attitude! To deny Akira what he wanted just because of a childish squabble!

Not wanting to hear anymore, Sai turned away from Hikaru was floated off to the Shindo household, visible just ahead, refusing to even acknowledge Hikaru.

Hikaru was confused at Sai's reaction. She didn't understand why he was suddenly being so cold so with no idea what to do, she decided to just follow him back to her home. She had homework to concern herself with anyway.

End Flashback

* * *

So that was how her troubles started. She really didn't get it. Why was Sai so angry with her? Gathering her courage, she tried to approach Sai who was sitting on the roof just outside her window again.

'_Sai. Sai, please answer me, I know you can hear me. Sai please. At least tell me what I did to make you so mad.'_

Sai remained still, his back to the girl. Internally, he was contemplating if he should respond. After much deliberation, he decided to spare her the misery and tell her. Whipping around to face her, Sai let all this pent up angry spill out at Hikaru.

_You, you denied Touya as a rival all because according to you he was not worthy of it! _

Hikaru finally was let into the light, 'so this was what all that silent treatment was all about.'

But Sai was not done with his rant.

_Who are you to decide that he wasn't worthy enough to take you on as a rival. No to take me on as a rival! And all this because he committed one offence against you at your concert!_

Hikaru was taken aback. _'That's not what I meant when I said he didn't deserve this!' _

_How can you be so childish!_

"But." Hikaru tried to defend herself.

_I am so disappointed with you Hikaru. You had no right to deny Akira a rival and me a chance to nurture his potential. It is not he who is not worthy. It is you. I never wish to speak to you again. _

Those words were like a slap on the face. Sai's blazing eyes full of fury were so painful for Hikaru to look upon. Silent, Hikaru slowly pursed her lips and blinked to keep the tears away. She backed away from Sai a few steps before turning and bolting out of the house. Blinded by tears, Hikaru ran down the streets, turning this way and that until she came upon a fountain in front of a tall building.

Sitting down by the fountain, Hikaru wiped off her tears with the back of her hand. Leaning down into the water, Hikaru observed her tear stained refection. Swirling a finger around in the water to destroy her image, Hikaru muttered softly to herself the words Sai didn't allow her to speak.

"That's not what I meant. That's not what I meant. I didn't mean it that way. He doesn't deserve to have to chase a person like me as his rival. He deserves someone as passionate about go as himself. Someone like Sai. But he can't have someone like Sai because I'm in the way. I'm sorry Sai, I'm selfish. As much as I admire your passion and Akira's passion, I cannot and will not deny myself. I'm sorry Akira-kun. I'm sorry Sai, I can't, I simply can't give up dance to let you play. I don't know if you'd understand but I can't let my dreams slip away just like this."

Wiping a stray tear away from her face, Hikaru continued her ramblings.

"Besides, even if I agreed, you won't be able to stay hidden for long. Then what will happen? Will I be sent for questioning? To the mental wards? How I'm I to continue this charade if I were to get any closer to Touya? He'll be sure to notice."

_You could always tell him._

Hikaru spun around that the sound of the voice. There standing not far behind her was Sai.

Hikaru starred at Sai, mouth open and gapping. Gathering her wits, she gulped before asking, '_why are you here Sai?'_

_I was worried about you when you ran out of the house so I followed._

'_But… but I thought you were angry at me?'_

_I was but now that I've heard what you meant… oh Hikaru-chan, why didn't you just tell me what was going through your head?_

'_I…I tired but you kept shouting at me and you ignored me and I didn't know what was going on_.'

Oh Hikaru-chan, Sai pulled his little sister into a hug and wiped off her tears. _I'm so sorry for what I've done. I was so blinded by my love for Go that I never considered what Akira's request might mean to you. _

Remembering herself, Hikaru pushed herself out of Sai's arms. She felt she didn't deserve is affection. And she told him why. _'I'm selfish Sai, I won't be able to fulfill your wish to play go forever and neither will I be able to take the status as Touya's rival. I am not worthy of it and he deserves more_.'

Sai looked at this self-proclaimed little sister and smiled. She was such a contradiction. Graceful yet such a tomboy, annoying yet lovable, thoughtful yet somewhat selfish; yet Sai would have her no other way. Pulling Hikaru back into his comforting arms, Sai asked the same thing he asked earlier.

_Have you ever considered telling him the truth?_

Hikaru jerked her head up in shock. '_Are you mad? There's no way I can tell him something as important as this. I don't even know him that well. I've know Akari and Aki for years and I haven't even told them. How will telling him help?'_

_I just thought it would help make things clearer. Hikaru, at the very least, the boy deserves a reasonable explanation_. coaxed Sai.

Well aware that Sai was right, Hikaru nodded her agreement to at least apologize to Touya about her appalling behavior. Her parents would have been so disappointed. Speaking of her parents, Hikaru just realized she'd been out of the house without permission for far longer a time than she should. Then, another thought stuck her. 'Sai, did you close the door after you when you left the house?'

_No, Hikaru, I can't touch objects, you know that. _

'_Shit._' Hikaru had left the front door of her house wide open when she ran out earlier.

Realizing their predicament, the unlikely pair ran towards home.

* * *

Author's note: well, that's it. The end of chapter nine. Whoosh! Can you believe it?! I hit chapter 9! Lalala celebration. Alright, I'm really sorry this took so long. I've taken on the IB program you see, dying really. Anyway, I'm quite satisfied with this chapter, actually wanted to add Kaga in but I suppose I could do it some other time. I've been wondering, do you think I should just get rid of Aki and replace her with Akari? This would make things a bit difficult for chapter 6 but I suppose I could make do. It's just that I feel really bad that poor Akari doesn't show up often enough. Akari is supposed to be Hikaru's side kick sorta but its Aki taking her spot. I don't know. I actually prefer Aki to Akari but I suppose that's because Aki is my OC. In any case, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter, please review alright?


	10. Deal with you

Author's note: Yay! The holidays are here. Just came back from a one week trip to Fuzhou China last Thursday; went there on a school trip to teach some students from a village school English. It wasn't an easy task. It was very hard to correct their pronunciation due to their natural accent so we gave up on that but we tried to correct their grammar and spelling. I've learnt that I have no skill what-so-ever in teaching… except when it came to teaching them how to play Frisbee. Yeah. They picked up to sport so fast. Anyway, I'm back now to continue my fiction. Still looking out for a beta yeah. I have 3 wks to my promotional end year exams…. And I should be studying. But I felt bad for making you guys wait for so long.

Ok… the above paragraph was written like 3 months ago I think… eek. I'm soooo sorry guys. But, good news, promos are over! Hope I pass… And, holidays are starting soon! Whee! So that give me more time to write ff unless I get bogged down with EE, TOK essay, SYF prep, overdue IAs… gah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

* * *

Chapter 10:

Tuesday, Touya Go Saloon.

Hikaru fidgeted nervously just outside the door of the famous go saloon. She had been dreading this moment for the past three days of her confinement. Last Friday after returning home with Sai, she received a through scolding from her parents and a punishment of three days worth of grounding. She wasn't allowed to use the computer nor even the phone. With nothing else to distract her, she had spent the last three days dividing her time between playing go with Sai, learning go from Sai, talking things though with Sai and discussing with Sai about how she was going to do this; this being the act of explaining to Touya-san why she could not be his rival as he so wished.

'I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do it Sai! Ahhh! What to do what to do what to do!' Hikaru screamed mentally as she paced up and down the corridor just outside the saloon.

Sai watched as his sister vented her agitation. They had been here for almost one hour now. Every time Hikaru placed her hand on the door, she'd get cold feet then she'd fidget. Sai decided; it was time to put an end to this. Gliding up to her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped firmly preventing her from taking another step. The sudden halt jerked Hikaru out of her rants and so she raised her head to meet Sai's eyes.

'I can't do this.'

You can Hikaru, just take a deep breath and calm down. I'll be right beside you. So don't worry alright?

Nodding her head along with Sai's words, Hikaru followed his instructions and sucked in a big gulp of air. Closing her eyes, she released it slowly. At the end of the stream of air, her eyes snapped open and she gave Sai a decisive nod. Practically marching up to the door with determination in her air, Hikaru swung it open with a bang. Then she froze. The bang of the door had drawn everyone's attention to her. Feeling the people's stares, Hikaru quickly lost her nerve and immediately blushed and bowed mumbling her apologies before she turned to escape the embarrassment.

However, Sai, who was now more attuned to the quirks of his little sister, had predicted this would happen and thus placed himself in front of her preventing her from leaving. While Sai may be intangible to practically everything, Hikaru was the only thing that he could touch.

With Sai before her as a ghostly barrier, Hikaru gulped and turned back to the saloon. Willing herself to ignore the stares that some of the people were still giving her; she walked up to the counter.

"Eh, Good afternoon, er… I'm looking for Touya Akira-san. Is… is he here?" Hikaru asked nervously.

"Oh, Akira-kun! He's by the back, just walk past here and turn left. He should be around there somewhere."

Hikaru barely managed a "Thank you" before she began her slow walk to the back. For some reason, Hikaru found herself starting to feel rather cold despite the jacket she had on. Pulling it tighter around her, she also started to feel her heart beating faster and faster. Spotting Akira, who was engrossed in a game with another old man, she crept up towards them not wanting to disturb the game. From her spot somewhere behind Akira, Hikaru watched the game proceed. The old man was no match for Akira, she decided.

Walking up a little closer to them, she continued to study the game. Despite her refusals to become a go pro, Hikaru couldn't deny that the game intrigued her and was fast in becoming her newest love; through dance would always be her first.

At the game's end, Akira bowed and thanked the old man before keeping the stones. Once done, he arched his back and stretched out the kinks he got from seating too long. In mid-stretch, he felt his hand hit against something. Tilting his head back, he could only gasp in surprise when he saw the face of his dream rival staring down at him.

"Shindo!" he called out before jerking upright and twisting in his seat to face her. Then, remembering himself and her rejection, he paused and slowed his movements, now being a little weary of her motives for standing there in his father's saloon. Slowly rising up from his seat, he stood upright.

"Good afternoon, Shindo-san."

"Good afternoon Touya-san…"

Frowning at the nervousness clearly evident in her voice, he continued to ask, "Can I help you?"

Fidgeting more than ever before, Hikaru tore her eyes from Akira's gaze and stared at the floor shuffling her feet as she tried to find her voice. 'Come on Hikaru,' she mentally encouraged herself, 'you've planned everything out nicely. You can do this…' Yet somehow, she found herself unable to verbalize the script that she had carefully modified and re-modified again and again in the past few days.

Annoyed by Hikaru's unforthcoming behavior, Akira finally snapped at her.

"Well, what is it?"

Shocked by the harsh tones, Hikaru jumped a little before blurting out. "I want to talk to you. Somewhere else. Please."

Akira was taken aback by her request. Still suspicious, he searched her eyes with a furrowed brow, looking out for any sign at all that would prompt him to deny her her requests. Finding none, he nodded his head solemnly and turned to push his chair in. Then, he took quick strides towards the reception and politely asked for his bag explaining to the girl that he would be out for an unforeseen amount of time. Once outside the saloon, he immediately turned to face Hikaru posting the silent question.

Hikaru didn't really want to talk out here in the corridor so she asked, "walk with me please."

And Akira complied.

As they walked through the bustling city of Tokyo, neither child spoke to one another each consumed in their own thoughts. But as they neared a park and their footsteps slowed, Hikaru took it upon herself to start the conversation.

"I wanted to talk about what I said to you last time. Don't interrupt me, please." She said as she turned to face him, holding up a hand to stop the words when his mouth begun to open. Then, turning away from him, she continued to walk down the path lined by the barren trees of winter.

"I'd like to apologise for my vehement refusal towards your request. It was rude of me. But this doesn't mean that I will agree to it. You told me that until you defeated me in a fair game, you will not take your pro exams."

Stopping her monologue, Hikaru turned to face Akira again as she sat herself down on one of the swings. Looking up into his eyes, she continued.

"I would advise you to end this nonsense vow of yours now. Firstly, because I could never be the rival you want me to be. Secondly, it is because you can definitely beat **me **in a fair game but that would not be the person you are hoping to defeat."

Akira didn't know what to think or how to feel about this. At first when Hikaru told him that she was sorry about her refusal, he was hopeful. But that was quickly destroyed. Then when she told him to give up on his vow, he was furious, yet when Hikaru continued her explanations, he got more and more confused. 'What does she mean? She has all the qualities that could make her the perfect rival. She is skilled and insightful in go and father said she was worthy and she… and she does not love go.'

Looking back into Hikaru's eyes, he stepped through the windows of her soul and was dismayed. Hikaru's soul was a flurry of motion, perfectly coordinated sparkling, yet muted in tones of black white and grey. Akira could see it now. For though she loved Go, she loved dance more. And that was why she could never be a rival. She knew it, and now, so did he.

"You don't love Go," he whispered, watching his feet kick up the sand below the swing.

"Not the way you do. No." Hikaru whispered back.

Then, Akira remembered the game between her and his father. The atmosphere that night was so thick. And he could have sworn that she loved go just from the feel of her aura. Then remembering her second reason for asking him to forget his vow, he asked.

"Wait, what did you mean when you said I could definitely beat you in a fair game but that won't be the one I'm hoping to defeat? How can you not be the person I want to defeat? And you make it sound like defeating you will be an easy task when you know as well as I that you're about as skilled as the higher dans."

Hikaru stopped and contemplated about this. 'Should I tell him about Sai?' She had been thinking about this problem the whole of the past few days. She really wanted to be honest with him but she didn't want to risk him thinking her weird or crazy. Sai was of no use in this matter because the lousy ghost was so passive in the issue. _Do whatever you think is best._ he had said. 'Goodness Sai, whatever I think is best. What great advice from a Go genius.' In the end, she came up with a lie that was as close to the truth as possible.

"It's not easy to explain. But in the most basic sense, it's like I have MPD or rather multi personality disorder. I don't understand it either but apparently one side loves Go and the other loves Dance."

As soon as the words spilled out from her mouth Hikaru wanted to slap herself. '_That was the worst lie I have ever heard. I'm going to regret this later aren't I? What was I thinking? Clearly, I wasn't.'_

"Oh, so you DO love Go! Well, one side at least! That's wonderful! Can I play a game with that side?"

And as soon as those words spilled from Akira's mouth, she wanted to slap him. _'What on earth? Is Go ALL he EVER thinks about? Okay, that's it. This guy NEEDS a life and I'm going to help him get one or die trying… ok, maybe not the dying part.'_

_Ne, Hikaru-chan. I think you've forgotten your purpose of today's meeting. The pro examinations remember?_

Sai's timely interruption stopped the stream of "Get Touya a life" activities that was running though her head. '_Oh! Right! Back to business; thanks Sai_.'

"Well, Touya-san. Since you are so adamant about playing Go with me, how about a deal. If you go and take your pro exams, the deadline for signing up is not closed yet (I checked), and if, and only if you pass them, my dear Go loving half will play a game with you. How about that?"

Akira considered the offer. The offer was tempting but he couldn't help but wonder, if he passed the pro examinations, he'd have a whole new pool of professionals to play with, so then why bother playing with Hikaru's other half at all? Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Wait! Why are you doing this? Why are you so insistent on me taking my professional examinations?"

Hikaru mulled over his question for a little while. She hadn't been expecting this. Yet she guessed he did indeed have a right to ask. After all, their past engagements had been anything but pleasant, what with him interrupting her dance and her nearly breaking his toe, there was plenty of ill-will floating around. Logically, she shouldn't even be caring about his problems. Yet here she was using any means necessary to get him to take the next step on the road to his dreams.

Finally, she had her answer.

"Because although you almost became the reason why I cannot fulfill my dreams of becoming a professional dancer, I don't want to be the reason why you cannot fulfill your dreams of becoming a Go pro. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still hate you but I don't want your failure to become my fault."

Seeing Akira's somewhat blank and confused face, she elaborated. "Just like how the chances of me becoming the next Anna Pavlova should solely be dependent on my dance skills and not some sprained ankle caused by an idiot, (Akira gave an indignant face) the chances of you becoming the next Shusaku should depend solely on your skills in the game of Go and not some ridiculous vow, involving me, that you made when you were obviously drunk."

Akira's reaction was immediate. "I do not drink!"

As was Hikaru's; "Okay, you really need a life"

Akira was once more shocked speechless by the girl on the swing next to him. _What's wrong with this girl?_ Shaking his head, he got himself to focus about what she had said before the drinking part. It made sense that his success should be the result of his own skill and not the interference of others. Akira resigned himself to accept her advice because even though her reason was a selfish one designed to remove her from ever receiving any blame or resentment should she fail, she was right.

"Well? What's the verdict? Deal or no deal? Yes? No?" said Hikaru as she jumped off her still moving swing to turn and land in front of Akira.

Akira thought about it and decided. Becoming a Go pro had always been one of his goals and the only reason why he couldn't take it was due to his own vow. So if he got a chance to fulfill his dreams and take on his, still self-proclaimed and one-sided rival, then why not?

"Yes. I accept your deal; but only if I get to play with you at least twice a week."

"What? That was NOT part of the deal! It was you pass and one game that's it! There wasn't any twice a week nonsense!"

Now Sai liked the idea of the twice a week arrangement so he did is best o persuade Hikaru to accept. And by persuade, we mean whine and beg.

_Hikaru!! Please say yes! Please! Please! Please!!_

"I don't have time! I have school and dance class! I can't play go with you twice a week!" Hikaru said, addressing both the go obsessed freaks in her presence.

_Awwwww!! Please Hikaru! Please Hikaru! Hikaru I love you please!!_

Looking at Sai's pathetic posture and puppy dog eyes shining with tears, as well as Akira's disappointed and dejected look, she really had no choice for she was never the kind of person who liked to see others unhappy.

With a groan, she conceded. "Fine, once a week but that's final."

A considerably much happier and hyper Sai immediately glomped her, all the while going _Thank you! Thank you! Thank youuuu!!_ and a more cheerful Akira replied with a simple "Deal." while offering his hand for her to shake on it.

The two not-quite-acquaintances-yet agreed to meet each other on Saturdays at the Go saloon for a game. And that, was that.

* * *

AN: OMG…. That was a lousy ending to a chapter if I ever saw one. I'm sooo sorry about it but I've been typing this chapter for to long that I just wanted to end it. Now I can finally get the story moving along.

Right then, here's the chapter, nothing too interesting happened but it was a chapter that I had to put in to get things going. Now that Akira's going back into the Go pro world proper and Hikaru's going to interact with Akira more, I can start putting Hikaru and Go together…

Well, that's all I've got to say. Still think I need a beta-reader (any volunteers?) and thanks for reading! Hope you've enjoyed this long awaited chapter (please don't kill me).

Until next time! (I wonder when **that** will be…..hm…..)


	11. Shipwrecked?

Authour's Note: Yay! Just came back from a 10 day trip to Japan so now I'm all fired up and re-inspired to write. Japan was so incredibly cool. Right then, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

* * *

Chapter 11: Shipwrecked?

"I'm so glad that's over and done with" commented Hikaru as she stretched her back and arms while walking out the exam hall.

"Yeah, our exams for the term are finally over! Hey Hikaru-chan lets go out and celebrate! Yuki-kun, are you coming?" asked Akari as she slung her bag over her shoulder and motioned Mitani-kun over to where Hikaru was trying to stuff her pencil case into her messy and overflowing with junk bag.

Strolling over, Mitani noticed a small booklet among the rest of Hikaru's mess that was now all over the floor. Bending over to pick it up, he commented; "still as messy as ever aren't you Hikaru-chan? Hahaha. Here you go. Judging from this book I assume that you play Go too?"

Looking up from her packing, Hikaru found herself blushing at the fact that her secret crush saw her in her messy state. Taking her latest go puzzle book from him she quickly stuffed it on top of everything and threw the postman bag flap over without even trying to zip the overflowing bag. Jumping up, she quickly swung her bag over her shoulder and ran after her friends who has gone ahead to change their shoes.

Little did she know that when she swung her bag over her shoulder; the little Go puzzle booklet slipped out of her bag and slid to the other side of the corridor and was later picked up by another student.

* * *

A random café, Tokyo

_Ne. Ne. Hikaru-chan. What are you eating! I've never seen such a thing before._

'_It's called crepe Sai. It's like a super thin pancake. Mine has fresh crème, chocolate sauce and fresh banana. Akari-chan is having the custard apple and Mitani-kun is eating the blueberry jam one. It's super nice!'_ replied Hikaru before taking another bite into her freshly made crepe and getting cream all around her mouth.

Reaching for a serviette to wipe her mouth, she was stopped by Yuki who leaned over and cleaned off all the cream from her face thereby making her flush a tomato red.

"Hikaru-chan, why are you so messy when you eat?" laughed Yuki as he put down the serviette and picked up his crepe to resume eating.

Seeing that her friend was unable to answer, Akari decided to save her by changing the subject. "So Hikaru-chan, since when did you start playing Go? I've seen you with that book around school before. What's it about?"

"Eh? That's just my Go puzzle book. I only just started getting interested recently. Oh, that's right. Yuki-kun, you play Go too right?"

Akari was surprised that both her friends from childhood were both interested in Go and yet she never knew. Granted, Hikaru's interest was a new development but she still didn't like the thought that there were still things about her friends that she didn't know. As a friend, she should have been the first to know everything. Not knowing something about her friend made her feel as though she was less of a friend.

Watching her two friends connect so well through Go, she couldn't help but feel a little left out. As it was, she had already begun to feel left out when Hikaru, her best friend since first grade started spending more time with Aki at the dance studio and less time with her at the park. It really wasn't her fault that she had a weak heart and so could not take up any strenuous exercise. Thankfully, Hikaru was still sensitive to her feelings and introduced Aki to her so that they could all spend more time together. Still, despite all that Hikaru had done to try to keep them together, she could not ignore the fact that being in a different class and having different hobbies meant that they hardly met each other anymore. But the past few weeks had been better because she, Yuki-kun and Hikaru-chan had spent everyday after school together preparing for their term examinations and helping each other out. The time spent together, she felt, had really knitted up the fraying ends of their friendship.

"So do you still play Go now?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah, there's a saloon nearby that I frequent."

"Really? Well, now that the exams are over we have plenty of time. Why don't we go over for a game? You don't mind do you Akari-chan?"

The question jerked Akari out of her thoughts. "Eh? Sure, I would love to see Yuki-kun and Hikaru-chan play Go together. How wonderful; that the two of you have something in common!"

Mitani however, was a little apprehensive because he knew exactly what kind of place he frequented. Yet, he couldn't find it within himself to deny their request. Sighing, he could only nod in agreement.

* * *

At Shu's Go Saloon

"Heh. Mitani, back again are you. There's a man in the back who wants to challenge you. Oh, and I see you've brought your friends along eh. Well, if they're going to play they better pay up." Was the greeting they trio received the moment they entered the shoddy smoke filled saloon. Once Hikaru and Yuki paid their fee, the three of them headed towards an empty table in the back.

On their way, they were stopped by a gruff looking man who was smoking a cigar. "Hey Kid. How about a game right here, right now. Or what, you too scared to lose in front of your girlfriends?" called the man before he burst out into a sort of smug laughter.

Hearing the man insult his friends, Mitani started to get all fired up. Clenching his fist, he turned to Hikaru and asked if she minded waiting for awhile. When she said she didn't mind just watching him play, he grabbed the chair and sat himself down in front of the gruff man.

"Alright then kid. Guess you've got guts after all. Now, how about a bet of say, 5000 yen?"

Hikaru was shocked when she heard this. Never before had she ever seen someone play Go for money in such a manner. Yet she didn't say anything and merely let the game progress naturally.

Akari, seeing that her go-experienced friend did not object to the bet, figured that such a practice was common and therefore said nothing as well.

Sai however, was quite upset that the glorious game of Go was degraded into such a fashion. He was even more upset when he realised that Mitani was cheating when the game had reached endgame. Outraged, he complained vocally to Hikaru.

_Hikaru-chan! Mitani-kun…he's…he's CHEATING!_

'_What?! No way!'_

_He is! Look, he's rearranging the stones such that he has more points! He's a cheater! I knew it! I knew there was something wrong about him! See Hikaru, he isn't right for you. You should never talk to him ever again. _

'_No. Mitani-kun. Can this be? Are you really a cheater as Sai says?'_

"Fine Kid, you may have won this time but you'd better watch out or you're gonna get what's coming to you."

'_No. I have to find out if what Sai says is true. I have to check myself.' _"Mitani-kun, Do you… that is to say… are you a-"

"Oi. Kid" a voice cut through Hikaru's interrogation, "very lucky aren't you. Well how about a game. 10,000 to the winner; what do you say kid?"

This time, it was a man from the other side of the room.

"You're on!"

Akari was apprehensive about the developing situation when she thought she saw the man smirk at Mitani's response. Worried about her friend, she grabbed his arm to gain his attention. "Don't Yuki-kun. I think we should leave now. 10,000 is a lot of money, I don't think you should be doing this."

"Oi. Kid! I'm waiting."

All fired up all over again, Mitani turned to the guy and retorted, "Don't call me Kid!" before turning back to Akari and reassuring her. "Don't worry Akari, I know what I'm doing."

However, that line only served to make Sai more agitated causing him to start whacking Mitani on the head while yelling _Cheating! That's what you're doing! What you're doing is CHEATING! Cheater! CHEATING!!!!_ Never mind the fact that Sai was a ghost and intangible to all things except Hikaru and therefore could not actually harm Mitani. One must admit that it was a strange sight though.

As the game progressed, Sai started to realise that Mitani's opponent was cheating too! _Hikaru-chan! Hikaru-chan! Look, the cheater's opponent is a cheater too!_

"It looks like your luck just ended KID. You've lost so pay up!"

Fuming and clenching his fists, Mitani pulled out his wallet in a rough manner and started pulling out the money he owed. As he pulled out a 1000 notes one by one, he suddenly realised that he only had 9,000 in his wallet including the 5,000 that he had just won. With this realisation, Mitani could only stare at his open and empty wallet.

Across the table, the man sneered, "What's the matter KID? Can't handle the consequences?" and then laughed cruelly at Mitani's plight.

Behind Mitani, Akari could only cover her mouth with her hands and whisper, "oh Mitani-kun" as she imagined all the kinds of horrible things that the man could do to her friend.

Hikaru though, quickly pulled out a 1,000 yen note from her wallet and threw it at the man. "Here's your 10,000. Now go away."

"Hikaru!"

"Hikaru!"

_Hikaru! _

All her friends were stunned by her decisive actions.

"Come on Yuki-kun, we're leaving" said Hikaru as she threw a glare at the man and pulled Mitani out of his seat and out the door, simultaneously pulling Akari along with her other hand.

Once they were outside the Saloon, Mitani put his foot down and jerked his hand out of Hikaru's grip thereby halting her momentum. Needing an outlet to vent his frustration, he turned on Hikaru and yelled, "What did you do that for! I could have handled it myself."

His fierce proclamation shocked Hikaru speechless. Hurt, she could only hang her head down and remain silent while trying to fight away the tears that were slowly collecting in her eyes.

Seeing the tear drops on the floor, Sai resumed his futile attacks on Mitani. It was times like these that made Sai upset about his physical condition. He always felt so helpless when he couldn't stop his little sister from crying.

As for Akari, ever the peacemaker, she immediately hugged Hikaru and faced Mitani "Yuki-kun, please don't be angry. Just don't bet anymore alright?"

"Che. Whatever." was all that Yuki said before he ran off towards his home.

Wiping off Hikaru's tears with her handkerchief, Akari tried to explain Mitani's actions to Hikaru. "We better go home too. I think Yuki-kun is just angry at himself at the moment. Don't worry alright, he didn't mean what he said."

And how right she was, for Mitani Yuki was indeed quite angry at himself. He was angry that he lost the game. He was also angry that he had to trouble Hikaru-chan into bailing him out. He was also frustrated because all of that money was supposed to go into getting Christmas presents for his friends; especially Akari-chan and Hikaru-chan. But out of everything that had happened, the thing that frustrated him the most was the tear drop stains on the ground next to Hikaru-chan's feet. Making a girl cry was the worst thing that he could do and he knew that if his sister found out, she would never forgive him. Ignoring the fact that he couldn't even forgive himself either. Mitani was so frustrated and ashamed that he couldn't bring himself to face either Akari or Hikaru in school for the next few days.

* * *

At Haze Middle School

"Yuki! Wait please!" shouted Akari as she tried to squeeze through the crowd to get to her friend.

However, the figure ahead only stopped for one moment before speeding up and disappearing around the corner.

"Akari, have you seen Yuki-kun?"

"Oh, good morning Hikaru. Yeah I saw Yuki-kun but he ran away before I could catch up. I think he's been avoiding us Hikaru. I don't know what to do!" cried Akari in distraught.

Sai however, was pleased with this news. _Good. And he should remain staying away. You shouldn't interact with a cheater like him anyway. Besides, he made my little sister cry and that is a crime that can NEVER be forgiven!_

Hikaru looked between Sai and Akari and sighed. She just didn't know what to do. She missed talking to Yuki and she still felt for him, a little, but she just couldn't get over the fact that he was a cheater. Being a cheater put him on the same level as the guy that got Sai killed! Could she really put aside such an incident and forgive him? And what if it was a habit that he could not escape? What if he didn't turn over a new leaf? Could she still be friends with him then?

"Hikaru! What should we do! Yuki won't even let me speak to him!"

Akari's cries made the decision for her. _'Akari's right. No matter what, Yuki-kun is still my friend. I cannot give up on him so easily. No Sai. I cannot. I must at least give him a chance to explain himself or make a change before a give the final judgement. It's only fair.' _

With that decided, Hikaru reassured Akari and ran off to look for her wayward friend.

* * *

On the Haze Middle School, Block C rooftop

"Shindo! Shindo! Let go of me! Where are we going! Shindo!" complained Yuki as he was dragged up the steps onto the roof by Hikaru.

Pulling him onto the roof, Hikaru quickly slammed the exit door shut and turned to her friend.

"Fine, we're on the roof. Now what do you want?" asked Yuki in a resigned manner.

_Humph! Look at his attitude. Just forget it Hikaru. This cheater is not worth the effort._

'_Sai. Stop it. I will hear no more from you. Yuki is…Yuki-kun is my friend and I will not give up on him. Not just yet.' _

"Look. If you're no going to say anything then I'm leaving" stated Yuki before he reached out to open the exit door.

Hikaru, fearing that she might lose this chance to confront Mitani, threw herself in front of the door and used her body weight to slam it shut. Leaning against the door with her head down, she softly questioned; "Since when…since when did you go back to calling me Shindo? Am I no longer your friend Yuki-kun?" As she said these words, Hikaru gradually raised her head to meet his eyes.

The sombreness of Hikaru's expression took Mitani aback causing him to stumble backwards. Regaining his footing, he tried to put on an indifferent and cold front. Standing tall, he questioned; "Shin-Hikaru, what do you want? If this is about the 1000 yen you lent me, then here, I've paid you back. You can leave me alone now."

"No! This is not about that stupid 1000 yen! I don't want it. This is about you avoiding Akari and I after that whole fiasco. What's going on Yuki-kun? Why are you avoiding us?!"

"You won't understand."

Calming herself down, Hikaru tried another approach.

"Fine. Then don't tell me. But if this is about the shame of losing to that guy then let me just say, I think you deserved it."

Her words make Yuki whip his head up and demand, "What? How can you say that!"

"I saw you. You cheated during the games. In fact you cheated for both the games you played that day. It's just that the second guy out-cheated you. I bet you've been cheating for quite some time now. Cheating is wrong Yuki, you'd better stop."

Infuriated that he had let his friend catch him in the act of cheating, Mitani felt even more ashamed and tried to push Hikaru further away by retorting, "I knew it. You really don't know anything." Before pushing her aside and reaching for the exit door handle yet again.

Yet again, he was stopped by Hikaru who had grabbed onto his hand. "I won't know anything if you don't tell me."

Fed up, Yuki coughed up some lame excuse. "Fine! Fine! You really want to know? Then fine. The money was supposed to be used for Christmas presents for you guys. Okay? Stupid right? You happy now?"

"No. I'm not happy. I'm not happy because you're lying to me. I know you're lying to me. There's more than that. I know there is. And I'm upset because Yuki-kun doesn't trust me enough to tell me his troubles anymore. Yuki-kun, if you're really that upset about the loss then I'll help you. We'll get better at Go and then we'll go back and kick that cheater's ass with pure skill and not underhanded tricks. We'll go back and show him who's the better man okay? Just don't cheat anymore. You're better than that, I know you are." Don't with what she wanted to say, Hikaru turned and opened the door of the exit. But before she took another step, she turned her head again and told her friend, "I'll be waiting Yuki-kun. Just don't avoid us anymore. We're still your friends."

And with that, Hikaru and Sai left him on the roof to contemplate his actions and emotions.

* * *

The Next Day, In the Canteen

"Hey, erm, is this seat taken?"

At the voice, the two girls and one ghost at the table whipped around.

"Yuki-kun!"

_Mitani._

"Yuki! Not at all, please sit!"

Once seated, Mitani held his head down for a while before he finally spoke. "I'm really sorry for avoiding you guys these past few days. I hope you can forgive me."

Smiling her first smile in days, Akari replied, "It's okay. I'm just glad you're back with us."

Leaning over to rest a hand on his arm, Hikaru added, "Yeah, don't worry about it, friends remember?" Giving his arm a gentle squeeze and a pat, she pulled her arm back.

Following that, the three friends chatted the whole recess away with no thought nor speech of the unpleasant episode. For the moment, it never happened.

"Well, there goes the bell. We better get back to class now" said Hikaru as she packed up her lunch box. "I'll see you guys after school yeah?" At her friends' confirmation, Hikaru gave a smile and walked off towards her classroom.

"Hikaru!" Stopping in her tracks, Hikaru turned around to face the person. "I accept your offer. We'd get better together and then we'll kick his ass."

At that, Hikaru smile bloomed into a grin and she could only nod her head in response. She was so terribly ecstatic that she could help her friend.

Meanwhile, from across the canteen, a person was watching. _'So, __**you're**__ Shindo Hikaru huh. I guess I'll be seeing you soon. Shindo Hikaru.'

* * *

  
_

AN: That's it! That's the end of Chapter 11! Sorry for making all of you wait so long! I'll try and post the next chapter's Christmas special before Christmas this year. But with my Theory of Knowledge essay and my extended essay and world lit essay hanging over my head, I can't promise. Though I'd admit that it would be awesome if my Christmas chapter makes it in time for Christmas. I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll review too! I'm sorry that Touya didn't make an appearance but he will in the next chapter. I promise!


	12. Shoebox of photographs and sepia toned

Author's Note: Heavens. Has it been 4 years? I'm really sorry for not updating earlier. Let me just give an update on my life the last 4 years to explain my absence.

2009 – I was graduating from my IB programme in Junior College and so had to focus on my studies. I was also having writer's block. I was trying to sort out issues that would take place down the line. Issues like: How will I make Sai leave? Why would he leave? Should I even make him leave?

2010 – I spent this year in a dance scholars programme. It pretty much took up all my time and when I was not dancing, I was working part time. On a good note, this experience gave me much more insight on what truly goes on in a dancer's world.

2011 – I entered University! I got into Law school. I've pretty much been in this stage of life since then. I still read FF as my wind-down activity but I haven't had the time to put my mind to actually creating something that I'm happy with. Trust me though, I've tried. I'm still facing the same issues as 4 years ago though. I've even contemplated writing this story drabble style. But I guess I've realised, those issues will sort themselves out eventually (hopefully). I have a very versions/scenarios planned. The problem is getting there.

In any case, here we go again. (Gosh. I think I've re-typed this author's note at least 8 times in this past 4 years.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hikaru no Go.

"Blah" represents speech

'_Blah_' represents thoughts

_Blah_ represents everything Sai says/ thinks

* * *

Chapter 12 (Check it! In 2012!): Shoebox of photographs and sepia-toned

Today was just like any other day. At least, that's what Hikaru thought when she woke up for school that morning. Sai jumping up and down on her bed to wake her up was normal. Hikaru throwing her clock through him was normal. Dragging herself out of bed and into the shower was normal too. Even the appendicitis inspiring run to school after a quick breakfast was normal. Everything was going well, until… she opened her shoe locker at the school entrance.

When she first saw the book sitting innocently in her locker, Hikaru was apprehensive. She was no stranger to Shoujo manga and according to the rules of Shoujo manga, finding a foreign object in one's shoe locker could only mean two things. The first: the main female character is disliked for being close to the very desirable main male character and thus inspires jealousy amongst other female schoolmates hence making them wish to prank her. The second: the main female character has a secret admirer who has a 50/50 percent chance of being either very desirable or very… well, not.

Tossing the two possibilities around in her head, Hikaru tried to reason each one out. '_Okay, let's see. Assuming the first, who am I close to? Well. I really only hang out with Yuki-kun and Akari-chan so… Yuki-kun? Hmm… these girls have good taste. I approve. BUT they are totally going about this the wrong way. Threatening me will only make him hate them more. Che. Noobs. Seriously, jealous girls can be such idiots.'_ Still cautious about the potential danger of the book, Hikaru hesitantly reached in to take it out, only heaving a sigh of relief when nothing happened.

_Hey Hikaru-chan, what's that?_ asked Sai as he hovered around Hikaru trying to get a glimpse of the fascinating object in her locker that she had been staring at for the past few minutes.

'_I don't know Sai. Let's see...' _Turning the book over in her hand, Hikaru was surprised to see the front cover being an image of a Go puzzle and the title of the book 'Assorted Tsumego – From Touya Meijin's Matches'. '_Oh my heavens. Someone gave me a Go book. SOMEONE GAVE ME A GO BOOK. Someone's been stalking me to know that I'm interested in Go!' _At this revelation, Hikaru came to the only conclusion she reasonably could. '_I have a stalker of a secret admirer! Eww…. His desirability just went down by like 70 points'_

Meanwhile, Sai was happily bouncing up and down.

_Wow! Is it your birthday Hikaru! And a book about the Meijin's matches! I can't wait to read it. I wonder who gave it to you. And why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today! I would have gotten… I mean, tried to get you something too! Now you make me feel like a bad friend. _said Sai as his emotions ran a rollercoaster from excited to petulant.

Totally immune to his rapid transit of emotions by now, Hikaru merely replied, '_uh, because it isn't?'_

_It's not?_

'_It's not. This… this is just a hassle that I never imagined I'd have to deal with. EVER.'_

And to Hikaru, it was a hassle. If there was one thing Hikaru never liked doing, it was hurting someone intentionally. Okay, scratch that, she could handle hurting someone intentionally (hint: Akira) but she never liked to cause people pain if she could avoid it… unless of course, she WANTED to cause them pain (hint: Akira). Now that she had a secret admirer who was creepy/caring enough to go through the trouble to get her something she, well Sai at least, could appreciate, it was horrible that she now had to go and reject this poor fellow.

To understand why this pained Hikaru so much, one has to understand how her brain worked. Hikaru was essentially still a kid, mentally. Sure she understood the differences between boys and girls and could appreciate that some boys were cuter/cooler than others. But for Hikaru, life would be paradise if everyone just stayed genderless. She had read too many mangas and caught too many of her mother's TV dramas and so knew that relationships were messy and could self-destruct in a billion different ways. Nope, none of that nonsense was for her. She was happy to go through life with just dance and Aki, Akari and Yuki as one big happy family. Simply put, Hikaru lived in the ultimate 'friendzone', where every friend, regardless of gender, must necessarily remain a friend. Unfortunately, fate just threw a curveball at her and hit her in the face.

'_An admirer… goodness why? What is wrong with this person? I mean honestly. This guy has terrible taste. Even __**I**__ know I'm a terrible catch. What a poor unfortunate soul.'_

Sighing to herself, Hikaru looked at the clock and realised it was almost time for morning class. Shaking her head, she resolved to be an ostrich and pretend nothing was going on. This mentality had served her well thus far in her past twelve years of existence. There was no need to fix what was not broken. Stuffing the book into her bag and quickly pulling on her indoor shoes, Hikaru quickly ran off to class.

* * *

Unfortunately for Hikaru, even an ostrich with its head in the sand could not ignore the monkey poking its butt and pulling its tail feathers. In this case, said monkey was a ghost called Sai. She really should not have expected anything less. She had after all just received a book about the Touya Meijin, and she did have a Go obsessed ghost stuck to her, and to be fair he had only started bugging her about the book when class ended and lunch break started. So really, how could she even have hoped to peacefully stick her head in the sand?

_Hikaruuuuu_ whined Sai for the hundredth time, _Let's read the book please? Please? Please? Please?_

Glancing at Sai through the corner of her eye, Hikaru continued with her gentle head banging against her desk. '_Why. Why god. Why did you stick me with such a whiny ghost? Why did you bless me with a creepy stalker? What did I do wrong? Why?'_

Realising that Hikaru was STILL ignoring him in favour of whining to the heavens, Sai decided it was time to take desperate measures. Rolling up his billowy sleeves, Sai braced himself on Hikaru's shoulder.

_HIKARU! HIKARU! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! _yelled Sai as he violently shook her. _PLEASE!_ _PLEASE! PLEASE! _

"AH!" _*Bang!*_

_Oh no! Hikaru are you alright?_

Hikaru had lost her balance and fell off her seat from all of Sai's pushing and pulling.

'Eh heh heh. I fell asleep' said Hikaru as she scratched her head in a sheepish manner while trying to explain her violent shaking and sudden fall to her other classmates who had begun to exit the classroom for lunch.

Once her classmates' attention had turned from her, Hikaru whipped her head to glare at Sai. '_Now my classmates think I have violent fits and fall off chairs when I fall asleep. Thanks Sai!'_ said Hikaru as she rolled her eyes and placed her palms on the floor to push herself up.

Confused, Sai cocked his head to the side. _You're welcome?_

At this response, Hikaru resisted the urge to bang her head against her table once more for fear of having a permanent bruise and instead choose to cover her face with her hands. Turning her face up, she muttered another prayer to the gods for patience and then reached into her backpack for the book and her lunch box.

"Hikaru-chan!"

Looking up, Hikaru saw Akari and Yuki waving to her from her classroom door. Her friends had arrived to pick her up to walk to the canteen together. Gathering her stuff, new book included, Hikaru ran to catch up with them.

Once seated at the canteen, Hikaru set the book beside her lunch box and picked up her chopsticks. Creepy stalker admirer guy could wait, food was far more important.

"Itadakimasu!" the three kids chorused before digging in to their meal.

Once a steady rhythm of food-into-mouth had settled, Akari decided to ask about the new addition to the table.

"Ne, Hikaru-chan, what is this book? I've never seen you carry it around before."

Stopping her hands trajectory to her open mouth, Hikaru shifted her eyes to look at Akari. Closing her mouth, Hikaru set down her food carefully while contemplating what to tell her. Finally, Hikaru decided the truth was the best.

"Well, I found this in my locker this morning."

That one statement was enough to catch her friends' attention.

Akari, also being a veteran of Shoujo manga immediately turned to Yuki and said "If she gets hurt, it's definitely your fault."

Yuki, being NOT a veteran of Shoujo manga could only sit there with a gaping mouth wondering what he did that made kind and sweet Akari just threaten him with such ferocity.

Knowing what Akari was thinking, Hikaru was quick to reassure her that that was not the case and it was likely the second scenario as firstly, there was no other threat in her locker and secondly, a Go book could only be tailored to gain her approval and nothing else.

Yuki, still confused, finally helped ask what Sai too was wondering. "What are you girls saying?"

Finally, Akari decided to spare him, or them rather, and explained, "Hikaru-chan has a secret admirer!"

"You mean a stalker" added Hikaru in an effort to clarify the situation further.

"You? Have a secret admirer? But Hikaru-chan! You're… you're not a g- I mean… you're not… not very err…girly…ish" Yuki trailed off when he caught Akari's eyes glaring at him for insulting their friend.

Looking at both her friends, Hikaru could only laugh. "It's okay Akari-chan. We both know Yuki-kun is partially correct. We all know my level of 'Girl' is minimal. I mean, come on, my only skirts are my school uniform and compulsory dance attire."

Rolling her eyes at her friends, Akari brought the focus back to the point. "Anyway, Hikaru-chan, what do you know about this guy?" she asked as she waved the book around in her hand.

"Honestly, I have no idea" replied Hikaru as she watched Yuki take the book from Akari and begin to examine it.

All this while, Sai was alternating between following the book as it passed amongst the table's occupants and trying to absorb the fact that his little sister had gained a stranger's attention.

"Hey, check this out!" pointing to some scribbles written in pencil on the first page of the book under the title, Yuki read it out.

"De-ar Shindo, I h-ave som-eth-ing of yours. Ple-ase meet me at the Scie-nce lab #01-03 after sch-ool at 3pm to co-lle-ct it. Sin-cere-ly,"

The last part was unfortunately a complicated signature written with such flourish that none of them could decipher it. It did not help that the rest of the note as also mostly chicken scratch which had also caused Yuki quite a bit of difficulty when reading it.

"Well… at least now we know that his handwriting sucks. Maybe he's an aspiring doctor. That's a good sign right Hikaru? He'll earn a lot of money and will be able to take care of you." said Akari finally after a long pause.

Raising an eyebrow at Akari, Hikaru could only reply, "And here I thought you were the nice one. That sounded a bit too much like what Aki-chan would say. She's been corrupting you."

Giving Hikaru a deviously sweet smile, Akari refused to comment further.

Meanwhile, Sai was contemplating the ideal next plan of action. He was not sure if Hikaru going to meet this guy was the best thing to do. Sure he was curious as to this person's identity and anyone who had a passion for Go was always worth meeting but he feared for Hikaru's safety. This person was already stalking her, who knew if his intentions were honourable. Sure the note said that the guy wanted to pass back something of hers but who knew how much of that was true?

_Neh, Hikaru-chan, are you going to meet him?_

Speaking out loud to both her friends and friendly ghost, Hikaru replied "I don't know. What do you guys thing? Should I go?"

"I'm not too sure about this Hikaru-chan, what if he's dangerous?" asked Yuki, his gentlemen training drilled in by his older sister kicking in.

"Yeah Hikaru-chan, joking aside, don't you find it weird that he didn't just return whatever it is that you lost? What did you lose anyway?" asked Akari.

Shaking her head and shrugging her shoulders, Hikaru indicated that she had no recollection of losing anything worth worrying over. "I have no idea. In any case, what if he just earnestly wants to return something to me and it was too big to fit into my locker? Or what if… he's really trying to say something else?"

"You mean what if he really likes you?"

"Yeah, then it'd be not very nice to just leave him waiting right?"

"Well, if you don't show up it'll definitely make it clear you're not interested."

"But what if he really has something that belongs to me? Urgh. My brain hurts" whined Hikaru as she rested her head sideways on the table.

Taking over the task of thinking from Hikaru whose brain had obviously collapsed, Akari considered the matter and finally came up with a plan.

"What if we go with you? Then you can still pick up your stuff or talk to him and if you need help we'll be there."

Peeling her head off the table, Hikaru considered the plan. "Hm… That's a good idea Akari! But maybe you guys should wait outside. If he's really uh… confessing then having you guys around won't be very nice."

Pleased that they finally had a plan, the three kids quickly shoved down their remaining lunch and rushed back to class before the recess bell rang again.

* * *

Anticipating the pending meeting after school, Hikaru could not concentrate for the rest of the day and instead took out the Go book to read. First she had tried hiding it in the tray under her desk and hunching over to read it. However, Sai's insistence of having a chance to read it too proved too much of a distraction and so the next chance she got, she fished it out and hid it behind a propped up text book. This way, Sai could read by hovering over her shoulder. Ignoring the itchy feeling of having a presence behind her, Hikaru spend the rest of the day trying to solve the problems in the book. Surprisingly, Hikaru was able to solve the front few puzzles by herself. However, as the puzzles got more and more complicated, Hikaru had to get one or two hints from Sai. This made Hikaru a little disgruntled as she disliked winning and accepting hints smacked too much like cheating to her. Sai though, was very impressed at the level of analysis Hikaru was exhibiting. For someone who had only been introduced to Go a few months ago, Hikaru was exhibiting a level of analysis that was above average. Not that she was a genius; just that she was advancing slightly faster than a typical Go infant, which was nothing to be upset about really.

Finally, the last bell rang. Waving to her classmates who were leaving the classroom, Hikaru turned down several invitations to visit the ice cream shop on the way home. Having explained that she had plans that afternoon, Hikaru quickly packed up her stuff and ran out the back door towards Yuki's class which was nearest to the labs.

Waiting with Yuki and Sai until Akari showed up, Hikaru was bouncing with nervous energy. This was a totally new situation for her. Never before had she had to reject someone or deal with a stalker. There were SO many ways this could blow up.

"Hey Hikaru-chan, relax. It won't be so bad. Just go in and say no to whatever it is and then we can all go home together" said Akari in a soothing voice as she tried to help Hikaru calm down.

Grimacing, Hikaru simply started walking towards Science Lab #01-03. She just wanted to get this over and done with and then binge on ice cream for having a horrible day. Her lost and found item had better be worth it for all the disruption it brought to her paradise of happy obliviousness.

Once outside the lab, all four beings huddled around the back door, trying to peek and spy through the small glass panel on the door.

Inside the lab was a slim young man, probably a senior, seated at one of the lab benches. He had dark hair and was possibly wearing glasses. As his back was facing them, they could not see any other distinguishing features. On the table before him was what looked like a stack of books. In his hands was another small book that currently held his attention.

Stepping away from the door, the four of them considered the situation.

"Well… he seems like a nice and studious guy" offered Akari as a conversation starter.

"Yeah I mean a meeting at the Science labs? I guess it gives him privacy. Maybe he's part of the science club?" commented Yuki.

Giving Yuki a look of surprise and missing the point completely, Hikaru opened her mouth to ask, "We have a science club?"

Shaking her head at Hikaru's attempts at ignoring everything, Akari tried again, and more directly this time, "Yes we do Hikaru-chan, if you involved yourself in school more instead of just dancing outside of school you would know. Look, just go in and talk to him alright. He might really turn out to be a nice guy."

Seeing no way to escape her dreaded fate, Hikaru tightened her shoulders and fists and marched to the front door of the lab. Taking one final inhale and exhale, she slid the door open a little.

"Erm, excuse me, I'm Shindo Hikaru. Are you the person who –"

At the entrance, the boy in the room had immediately looked up and stood to greet her.

"Yes, yes I am. Erm, hello. I'm Kimihiro Tsutsui. I'm really glad you could make it today Shindo-san" said the boy as he introduced himself in an embarrassed manner with his left hand rubbing the back of this neck.

An awkward paused followed while Hikaru waited for him to act and he tried to find something to say. Finally realising she still had half her body out the door, he quickly sputtered "Please come in. I just uh, wanted to talk to you about something."

Apprehension clouding her face, Hikaru gingerly stepped in and held the door long enough for Sai to squeeze himself in before sliding it close.

Inviting her to take a sit opposite him, he waited until she was settled before he began again.

Meanwhile, Sai had floated around to behind Tsutsui in order to inspect him. While he could not read what Tsutsui was reading because he had put the book faced down, he saw that on the table was another copy of 'Assorted Tsumego – From Touya Meijin's Matches' at the top of the stack, another similarly sized book below that and a bigger box like thing that had lines similar to half a Goban.

"Erm, I'm sorry for bothering you, I confess –"

At his words, Hikaru's head shot up to stare at him. '_No! He's not really going to. Is he?'_

* * *

And… that's all folks. Yeah I know. Slight cliff hanger; and on my first chapter after 4 years of leaving you guys hanging. Evil I know. BUT the good news about cliff hangers is that it means I have a continuation in mind. Which means you guys should always pray for cliff hangers from me.

So, what do you guys think? Anyone anticipated that the stalker/admirer was Tsutsui? Anyone thinks he makes a good stalker/admirer? This chapter really evolved by itself.

Please R&R! Reviews are what keep me coming back to at least attempt a draft on the next chapter.


End file.
